Age is Simply a Number- Asuma and Ino
by Tifa-Lockhart-Scarlet
Summary: After finally realizing that Shikamaru is not right for her, Ino bumps into someone who just might be! But he just so happens to be her former (extremely handsome) high school teacher!:3 LEMON Comedy romance drama hurt. All those things.
1. Chapter 1: memories

**This story is dedicated to a dear friend of mine :3 **

**everyone else who reads this thank you so much! I appreciate it and hope you all enjoy this crazy crack pairing. **

***A few facts you should know before we begin***

***This setting is not your typical 'Naruto' world. **

*** Asuma sensei is not dead. (Obviously) **

*** There may be some Sakura bashing...**

***Ino is approximately 22 years old **

***Asuma is approximately 31****(I know this age range is not accurate. Deal with It) **

**I appreciate reviews, and I like hearing feedback, however, if you have rude things to say about my writing, take it elsewhere. Constructive criticism however is a different story.**

**And we begin**

_Chapter one- memories _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

It was really like a sealed fate from the beginning, Shikamaru and Ino ending up together. Seeing as how Inoichi Yamanaka, Ino's father, was the chief of police and his best friend, Shikaku Nara happened to be his right hand man. The duo had been working for the city together for twenty plus years, meaning no matter what, Ino and Shikamaru were forced to hang out from an early age. Ino often found herself wishing she could go back to the days when things were so much simpler...

"Hey did you pack my lunch? I'm gonna be late for work!" Shikamaru exclaimed as he rushed to the doorway of the bathroom he and Ino shared. Ino was promptly pulling her hair up and readying herself for a day of rehearsal at the dance studio. She turned to him and gave him a stern look.

"Shikamaru, how many times did I tell you that today I can't make your lunch I have my own things to take care of. "

He blinked at her a few times with his small brown eyes, unsure of what he had just heard. "Things to take care of? Like what putting on your damn leotard so you can go shake your ass for a few hours a day? Look that's bull shit. I work hard to keep up on this place for us the least you could do is make me a damn sandwich or somethig!"

There it was. The 'snap' . Shikamaru could hold in his temper for a certain amount of time until Ino said one thing that really irked him and it became a sudden explosion. This was happening a lot more recently since they had moved in together. Ino was regretting a little more and more each day the choice she made to move in with the guy. Especially after each angry outburst from him. At this point though, if she said. Anything more it would become an all out brawl, which would then result in the both of them being late. The blonde took a deep breath, finished tying up her hair and stood. "Make your own damn sandwich." She said in a manor so sweet it seemed to drip venomous honey. With that she grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

.

.

.

.

_'God when did things get so bad between us? I know we've had our ups and downs but seriously? He's getting out of control! maybe it's just me I mean... What if I'm just annoying or something?' _Ino thought to herself as she began walking home from her rehearsal. Ever since graduating high school, she had been adamantly Perusing her dream to be a dancer. Things were finally looking up for the girl. She had landed a part as Juliet in the ballet production of Romeo and Juliet. But despite that, all of her joy and excitement seemed to be sucked away by the man she thought she loved.

As she walked she remembered their high school days together. Even during those years, the relationship was bitter sweet.

**_*flashback*_**

"What do you think Shikamaru's gonna get you for your birthday?!" Sakura asked her blonde friend as the two primped in the bathroom before home room began.

Ino stood in the mirror and smiled at herself. "Oh I don't know but hopefully something good! I mean, last year's present will be hard to top."

"Didn't you two go to that huge amusement park or something?" Their brunette friend Tenten chimed in.

"Uh huh it was soooo much fun!" Ino gushed.

"Hurry up and get out there! He may be here waiting already!" Sakura said as she pushed her friend out the bathroom doors.

"Yeah home room starts soon!" Tenten added.

Ino blushed at her embarrassing friends. But they were right. It was her 16th birthday. This was a big one so the gift better be just as monumental. She straightened out her blue pleated skirt and began strutting down the hallways of the school, her long pony tail swishing behind her with each step she took. She gleamed with excitement., heads were turning to gaze at her as she made her way to her boyfriends locker where she hoped he would be. She could see his spiky pony tail in the distance And he seemed to be approaching her .

_'There he is.' S_he though . A few butterflies found themselves floating about in her stomach as he approached.. Shikamaru, however, didn't seem quite as excited to see her. His hands were stuffed deep in his pockets and he kept his head down, avoiding her gaze. He kind of looked like a mess. His tie was crooked, hair was a bit out of place and his eyes were a bit swollen. Ino increased her speed, worried for her love.

Finally they stopped right in front of one another. "Shikamaru." She said putting her hands behind her back and looking down . "You okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. I overslept and I was almost late for school.

"Is that so. Well looks like you made it!" She chimed, followed by a cute giggle.

"Yep." He replied.

At this point, Ino was a bit agitated at his grumpy behavior. "Do you know what today is?" She asked, bating her eyelashes and trying to make a cute face.

"Uh...it's Tuesday. " he answered plainly.

Ino gasped , absolutely shocked he had forgotten. Immediately, tears welled up in her big blue eyes. "Shi-Shika... Today...today's my birthday!" She exclaimed, tears now rushing down her face.

He looked at her a little confused and maybe a little scared. "Oh... " He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Must've forgotten."

"Obviously! A simple sorry would be nice!" She said before storming off to her home room class. She took a seat in front on the far right side and put her face in her hands and sobbed. _ 'at least here I can be alone right now.' _She thought as she sobbed even harder. But she was not alone, in fact, her home room teacher , Mr. Sarutobi had been siting at his desk the whole Time.

"What seems to be troubling ya, kid " his voice came from behind the desk.

Ino gasped and quickly wiped her face free of the salty moisture that fell from her eyes. "It's...it's nothing." She managed to get out.

Her sensei stood, grabbed the box of tissues on his desk and placed them on hers. "You know you can talk to me, I'm your teacher that's what we're here for." He said kindly.

Ino rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "What do you know about boys, you're old." She snapped, not intending to be so harsh.

Mr. Sarutobi simply chuckled. "Well if it helps, I wasn't always this old. What happened?" He asked, genuinely concerned for his student.

Ino let out a sigh. "Shikamaru forgot my birthday. And what's worse is that he didn't even say sorry. He didn't even say happy birthday for that matter! Not even after I reminded him. It's like he didn't even care."

"You might be a little young for this, but if a guy isn't treasuring you like the treasure you are you should let him go. A relationship should build you up not tear you down. Besides that you're too young to date!" He said with a chuckle. Ino smile fondly up at her sensei. His words seemed to make the sadness dissolve.

_***end flashback* **_

Ino gasped upon remembering those words her former sensei had left with her that Day. "_but if a guy isn't treasuring you like the treasure you are you should let him go. A relationship should build you up not tear you down". _

"He's right!" She exclaimed aloud before promptly bumping into someone on the sidewalk and falling onto her butt. "Oh I'm sorry!" She said before looking up. Low and behold, there stood her former sensei extending his hand down to her to help her up with a cunning smile gracing his face. _  
_

End of chapter one. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2: the break up

**Hello readers! Thank you for taking your time to read this. Hope you're enjoying so far. I just wanted to mention that in the previous chapter I forgot to add my disclaimer. So... I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! okay there :) (Naruto I hope you enjoy this) **

_Chapter two * The Break Up_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ino stared up at her former sensei in awe. What an amazing coincidence that she had literally just been thinking about the man, and all of a sudden she runs into him on the street as she headed home. He hadn't seemed to have aged at all since the last time she'd seen him, which had been over 4 years now. He still donned the thick brown facial hair, kept his hair spiked and slightly swept back, and apparently he still smoked too judging by the ciggarette that hung out of his mouth. She smiled shyly up at him and took the hand that he had so kindly extended down to her and with a simple swift motion, the man had her to her feet in no time. He gave her a quick grin and released her hand.

_'When did he get so handsome?'_ She found herself thinking as she studied his rugged features._ 'Ino! Behave yourself!'_ She thought, paling a little at her own thoughts.

"You okay?" He asked a little concerned._ 'I feel like I've seen this girl before.'_ Asuma thought to himself, as he examined the young blonde before him.

"Oh!" Ino began, after being broken from her train of thought. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that, Sensei." She said out of habbit. She saw the expression in his face change as soon as she had spoken that last word. _'Maybe he didn't recognize me.'_ She thought with a small smile.

"Aha." He said with a smile of his own. "Now I remember you, it's Yamanaka, right? Ino?" Asuma asked curiously.

Ino watched him as he spoke her name. The way he pursed his lips, and the way his brown eyes seemed to be sparking in the sun. At this point she was sure she was just dehydrated from her intense rehearsal not but a few minutes ago. "Yep, that's me! Surprised you remember me, Sensei." She said, placing her hands on her hips.

_'Well hasn't she grown up nicely?'_ Asuma thought to himself as he studied his former pupil. She was quite the catch. Long blonde hair, womanly curves (Not that he had noticed, or would admit that he noticed) and she seemed to have gotten a bit taller as well. "Is that a referral to my age, Ino?" Asuma retorted with a light chuckle.

"Well it could be." She smirked. She knew the old pervert was checking her out, it was more than obvious, but the strange thing was, it didn't bother her that he was checking her out, it actually...excited her a little. She knew she needed to be careful not to cross any lines right now, after all, she was still dating Shikamaru, happily or not, they were still together and she needed to be fair. However, that wasn't going to stop her from extracting any information about the man. "So where you headed?" She asked bluntly, still trying to maintain a bit of innocence in the question.

"Well I'm on my way to get coffee." He answered simply as he gestured to the nearby coffee shop, Konoha Bean. He then smiled at the girl, a little curious as to why she had asked him.

"This late in the afternoon?" Ino asked, a bit confused. It was nearing the five o clock hour, and coffee just didn't seem like a good idea this late in the day.

"Well I've got a stack of papers I need to grade tonight so I'm going to need as much help as I can get. You know, us old people don't have as much as you young kids." He said, jokingly.

_'Did he just call me a kid?'_ Ino internally rolled her eyes. Maybe the crazy idea that her former sensei might actually like her a little was a little too crazy. Maybe she should just drop it, but for some reason she just didn't want to. "Well coffee does have benefits for old people like yourself, studies show that coffee drinkers are less likely to get Alzheimer's." She said, this time poking at him.

Asuma was a little taken back, but he smiled. He liked her sense of humor and it was refreshing to him. "Oh that's good to know! I'll have to stop by here more often then." _ 'She's pretty cute._' He thought to himself as he watched her speak. '_Dammit don't be a pervert, Asuma._' He scolded himself.

Ino gave him a sweet smile, she knew she was extremely close to crossing that line, it was time to wrap up the conversation before it got out of hand. "Good. Well Sensei, it was really nice seeing you, I'd better get going." She said with kindly, although the moment was bitter sweet for her.

Asuma frowned slightly before giving her a swift nod. "Good to see you too Ino." He replied, after which she turned and began to walk away. "Hey!" He said calling after her.

Ino blushed a bit and turned back around. "Yes?" She asked curiously.

"You really don't have to call me Sensei. Asuma is okay now." He said with a light chuckle.

Ino smiled brightly. "Okay...Asuma." She said before turning and walking away once more.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino had showered and changed into some simple lounge wear after arriving home. She just couldn't seem to shake the feeling she got when she was around Asuma. Sure she knew it was weird, and probably a bit wrong, but how could she explain it? The fact that she had just remembered the advice he had given her when she was a 16 year old girl, and not even a minute later, she saw him. Maybe she just needed to give Shikamaru another chance, it wasn't like he was bad all the time. When things were good, they were really good. But when they were bad, well they were really bad. She let out a sigh and walked herself to the kitchen.

"Guess it's time to put some dinner on." She said with a major lack of enthusiasm. She was going to make a simple meal tonight, nothing elaborate, but enough to please Shikamaru, hell he would eat anything anyway. She did appreciate that about him. As she chopped up a few veggies, her mind wandered more and more._ 'I wonder if Asuma is even single, I doubt it, I mean look at him. No stop it! Ugh... But he's.. no... Shikamaru is nice... But... But there's something so intriguing about Asuma... Asuma.'_ She thought with a smile as she threw the peppers and onions into a pan to saute. Just as she did, her front door swung open and Shikamaru walked in, closing the door behind him.

"I'm home." He mumbled before sinking himself onto the couch. Ino hated that he no longer came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her from behind as she cooked. He no longer greeted her with a kiss, or a 'Hi babe, I'm home how was your day?' Nothing. It began to wear on her like the ocean wears on the rocks over time, they seem to disappear.

Regardless of her mixed emotions, she was determined to try. They'd been together so long, she was really unsure how life would be without him. "How was your day?" She asked kindly as she began to add chicken to her vegetables.

Shikamaru replied with a grunt, and soon after she could hear the TV, he seemed to be watching the news.

Ino shook her head and sighed_. 'There's gotta be something I can do.'_ She thought to herself. Ino turned the burner on low and walked herself to the living room where Shikamaru was seated, crossing her arms she stood in front of him and gave him a seductive smile.

"Would you get out of the way? I can't see the TV." He said, annoyed.

Ino was now annoyed herself. "Why do you wanna watch that when you have me right here? It's like you don't care anymore!" She exclaimed.

"Ino, seriously. You're in the way." He said moving his head trying to get a better view of the television.

"Screw the damn TV! Don't you care about me anymore? About us? Or is that stupid box more important?" She asked.

"Aren't you cooking dinner, Ino?" He asked, finally looking at her. Her face was red with anger, and he could see the frustration all over her.

"Is it too much to ask that you at least kiss me, say hello? Ask me how my damn day was? Touch me or show me any affection at all?!" She yelled.

"Is it too much to ask for a guy to relax once in a while? God I just got home!" He yelled back.

"It's funny how your needs are so damn important! But when it comes to me, you don't give a shit!"

Shikamaru sighed and looked at the fuming blonde before him. Maybe she was right, maybe he did't really give a shit. He had stopped caring a while back, maybe he was just now realizing it. "You're right. I don't give a shit." He said, rolling his eyes. "Now can you fuckin move please." He said bitterly.

That was the last straw. Ino looked at him angrily. "I'm done. I'm done! I'm getting my things and I'm getting out of here." She said storming off to pack her things.

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3: curious

**Hello readers! Thank you for stopping by. I appreciate that torte taking your time to read this. As always, this story is dedicated to my great buddy Naruto. Hope you're enjoying too. I love getting reviews so please don't forget to leave one! Thanks!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

_**Chapter 3 * curiosity...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ino placed her luggage outside the door of her friend's apartment and pounded on the door furiously. "Tenten!" She yelled as she continued to pound. She could faintly hear a grumble in the background before the front door swung open. To her surprise it was not Tenten who had answered the door, rather it was Tenten's significant other, Neji Hyuga. He seemed rather agitated and confused.

"Yes, Ino?" He asked, leaning in the doorway.

"Can I please talk to Tenten? I really need her." Ino plead as she looked up at the man.

Neji could tell she was distressed, and she had obviously been crying. Her light blue eyes were a bit puffy and extremely blood shot.

Tenten rushed to the door and shoved Neji out of the way. "Ino?! What happened?"

"Well Shikamaru and I broke up... And I moved out but... I was kind of hoping I could crash with you? Just for a few days?" She asked, sniffling a bit trying to hold her composure.

Tenten simply gave her a nod and ushered her in. Ino could tell there was a bit of tension between her and Neji, most likely because there was no discussion about this new and sudden living arrangement.

"I'll set up the guest bedroom." Neji offered.

"No, I need you to get some supplies." Tenten said, grabbing his wrist and preventing him from walking any further.

"Supplies?" He asked.

"Break up supplies."

.

.

.

.

.

"So he just didn't care anymore?" Tenbnen asked her distraught friend as she watched her take another shot of tequila. "And uh... I think that's probably enough liquor for the night, Ino." Tenten said, prying the bottle from her friends hand.

"But... But..." Ino whined, reaching for the bottle of numbing juice.

Tenten gave her a stern look and set the bottle on the night stand near the bed the two sat on. "No, no more. Let's talk about what happened."

"He is a stupid jerk you know that?!" Ino said angrily.

Just as she had spoken, Neji walked into the room. "I'm going to bed you two. Let me know if you need anything else." He offered kindly before kissing Tenten on the top of the head .

"Why can't I have a relationship like you two?!" Ino whined. Neji and Tenten had been together just as long as she and Shikamaru had. Why couldn't it work between them? "Asuma sensei is right." She said as she lay down on the bed heaving a heavy sigh.

"Relationships are hard, Ino. Neji and I certainly aren't perfect. And did you say Asuma sensei?" Tenten asked after dismissing Neji.

Ino grabbed a pillow and hugged tight letting out another sigh. "Asuma sensei was always hot wasn't he?" She blurted.

"Hot? Uh... I mean I guess?" Tenten started to wonder just how drunk her blonde friend had become. "Where is this coming from?"

Quickly, Ino sat up on the bed and faced her bun haired friend. "Member when we were in high school and Shikamaru forgot my birthday?"

Tenten scratched her head then snapped Her fingers remembering. "Oh yeah! Didn't Asuma sensei console you or something?"

Ino nodded rapidly. "Well I was thinking about that day earlier before me and Shika broke up, then I suddenly ran into Asuma sensei. Like literally ran into him."

Tenten couldn't help but notice the perky Ino slowly returning As she brought up their former sensei. "You ran into him, huh?" Teten said, quirking an eyebrow. "And?"

"We flirted a bit..." She said with a minor blush.

"You flirted with our sensei?! " Tenten exclaimed. At this Neji peaked his head in, eager to hear more, but was quickly shut out with a pillow to the face.

"Get out!" Ino yelled with a giggle. "Maybe bit he flirted back!"

"But... I heard he had a baby." Tenten said.

This news didn't seem to deter Ino a bit. "Well I like kids."

"So all of a sudden you're into Asuma sensei now?" Tenten asked, perplexed.

Ino blushed a bit and nodded. "Well, I'm curious about him."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So let me get this straight." Kakashi Hatake said to his old friendas he poured another drink for him. "You ran into a former student of yours and all of a sudden she's hot?" He asked from behind the bar. He had been bar tending for years, Asuma Sarutobi was a regular and the two were close.

"No that's not what I said, ya damn Pervert." Asuma retorted.

"Well what did you say then? Cause what I heard was that she had developed nice assets and that she was defiantly do able." Kakashi replied. He knew how to get on his friend's nerves and it was certainly working.

Asuma's eyebrow twitched a little. "No ya idiot! She's nice. I said she looked nice! Seemed all grown up and stuff..." He said with a faint blush.

"Asuma, Asuma, she's still a former student! She's probably ten years younger than you right? I think you're the only pervert here." Kakashi chuckled as he wiped down the surface of the bar.

"You ass hole. You never listen." Asuma said before throwing down another glass of whiskey.

Kakashi chuckled once more . "Okay, let's get serious. I'm listening."

Asuma sighed. "I dunno man... I saw her and just... "

"So you kinda like the girl, don't you?" Kakashi asked.

"She's pretty." Asuma grunted, a little embarrassed.

"And what would Kurenai have to say about you dating again?" Kakashi asked, purposefully jabbing at a sore spot in Asuma's side.

"Who gives a shit what she thinks, huh?" Asuma flared up a bit. Ever since theirbitter break up even the mention of her cheating name pissed him off, and Kakashi knew it. Kakashi also knew it was time for him to move on, so he was gonna make sure he pressured his friend to do so.

"Hey I'm just sayin. You're not too scared to move on are you?" Kakashi pried.

"No! It's just... well I dunno..."

"Maybe you should give the dating thing another shot, huh"

Asuma looked at his friend perplexed, was he really encouraging such an unorthodox relationship? "With her'? No. She's too young right?"

"Look, as far as I'm concerned, legal isn't too young. Besides, age is just a number. You like her?" Kakashi said with a small smirk.

"I'm... Well I'm curious about Her." .

.

.

.

.

.

End Chapter 3. Sorry it's shorter!


	4. Chapter 4: the set up

**hello readers! Thanks for taking the time to read this. Once again this is dedicated to Naruto :)please continue to review! :D**

** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

**_Chapter four * The Setup_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenten yawned, rubbed her eyes and trudged into the kitchen. She had stayed up nearly all night consoling Ino, but mostly listening to Ino gush about how Hot Asuma Sensei was. Needless to say she was exhausted.

"Tenten." Neji said from behind her, startling her and nearly causing her to drop the cup of coffee she had just finished brewing.

"God Neji, don't sneak up on me like that, ya jerk!" Tenten snapped as she turned and looked at him grumpily.

He smirked and patted her head. "You're so cute when you're mad."

"Shut up." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Was it Asuma sensei Ino was fussing about last night?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

Tenten knew the look in his eye, something was up and Tenten knew it.

"Yes..." Tenten replied, a bit unsure.

"He comes to the bar a lot, he's good friends with the owner. You should bring Ino tonight." Neji said with a small smirk.

"Oh like a set up?!" Tenten squeed.

"Yeah like a set up. I'll have Kakashi make sure Asuma Sensei is there tonight and we can see if they you know get along." Replied Neji.

"What's in it for you? Why all of a sudden are you helping out?" Tenten inquired, curious about Neji's suspicious behavior.

"No reason. Hey, you'll need to dress nice too because if you don't distract Kakashi, he'll be all over Ino." Neji stated.

Tenten's eyebrow twitched as she tried not to let Neji's statement insult her. "O-okay." she managed to get out. Before she could question him further, Ino emerged from her room rubbing her large blue eyes.

She seemed rather chipper, and Neji and Tenten both couldn't help but notice how cute she looked in Tenten's panda pajamas.

"How'd you sleep?" Tenten asked her friend.

"Really well, actually. That bed is super comfy!" Ino chimed with a large smile. It seemed as though the break up was not affecting her at all, and if it was it must have been in a positive manor. Maybe she was truly better off without Shikamaru.

"Any dreams about Asumaaaaaaa?" Tenten asked as she raised both eyebrows up and down as if to tease her friend.

Mono blushed brighy. "N-no." She tried not to, so very hard not to but soon a giggle escaped her mouth. She couldn't help it. "Okay maybe a little. "

"Why don't you tell us about it." Neji said in a sly, dirty manor. Tenten quickly hit the poor boy in the gut before ushuring him out of the house completely.

"Get your sick perverted lazy ass outta here!" Tenten yelled as she slammed the front door. "Sorry. So tell me about this dream?! Was it... A ... You know?"

Ino blushed even more. "No! I wish!" She said before promptly covering her mouth.

Tenten gasped and smirked. "Inooooo..." She said, once more wiggling her eyebrows.

Ino giggled once more. "Okay, sorry! So I'm a little perverted."

"A little?!" Tenten asked.

"Oh Tenten! You know me." Ino said, placing her hands on her hips.

"This is true." Tenten said, knowing better. "So..." She said beginning to change the subject.

"What? What is it? I don't know if I like that tone... What's wrong?" Ino asked as her expression slowly changed into one of worry.

"So do you has plans for the evening?" Tenten asked with a curious smile.

"W-well no... Why?" Ino couldn't help but wonder if this had anything to do with Asuma. Judging by the smug look on her best friends face, it most likely did.

"Now ya do." Tenten said, grinning from ear to ear.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Why are you so adamant about me dressing nice?! We're just going to the bar." She whined as Tenten rummaged through her suitcase, making a mess of her guest bedroom.

Tenten turned to her blonde companion and gave her a knowing look. "Ino, friends do stuff for each other right? And they wanna see each other happy right?"

Ino heaved a heavy sigh and looked down at Tenten "Yes...but you're not making me happy, you're making me annoyed. I don't know why the hell you just can't tell me what's going on tonight! I mean you've been so secretive all day! Giggling, snickering, calling Neji and whispering! Are you planning my murder or something?!"

Tenten knew she could no longer conceal the truth from Ino. "Asuma will be there tonight."

That was all she needed to say and immediately Ino was on board. She still ha no idea why the thought of Asuma intrigued her so much, or why she felt excited whenever she thought of him, but she was going to find out. Ino smiled happily and squeed. "Are you serious, Tennie?!"

"I'm serious! Now get your ass down here and find something sexy to wear." Tenten scolded.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino nervously examined herself in the mirror. She was wearing a plumb colored form fitting cocktail dress with an open back, both sleeves hung delicately off her shoulders And her cleavage was definitely highlighted in the dress. Her shoes were about three inches high and were covered in black sparkles. Stilettos Were really the only way to go for a night like tonight. Her hair was in a low side pony tail with a soft black lilly clipped elegantly in front of her ear.

"Maybe it's too much?" Ino said, nervously as she tugged at the dress a bit.

Tenten walked up behind her friend and smiled at their reflections. "Ya look great."

"You think?" Ino blushed a bit, looking at her friend.

"Hell yeah. Asuma's gonna flip." Tenten smiled more.

"Neji's gonna flip when he sees you too. " Ino said smiling and pointing out Tenten's burgundy dress .

"Well oddly enough it's not Neji I have to impress tonight. He wants me to distract the bar owner from you so you can have some time with Asuma. Apparently the man's a pervert. Not Asuma! " she corrected upon seeing her friends worried face. Ino relaxed a bit.

"Thank you both for doing this. I really appreciate it. But..."

"But what?" Tenten asked, a little concerned.

"Should I feel silly? You know kinda being set up like this?" Ino asked.

"No! Not at all Ino. you should be really excited!"

"I am." Ino smiled. "Shall we?"

.

.

.

.

"Would ya stop pacing? Those are new floors dammit, wouldn't want a hole in em." Kakashi said to his nervous comrade, Asuma. Asuma had agreed to come to the bar tonight because allegedly, one of Kakashi's employees knew Ino, and some how or another they had set them up to meet tonight. Asuma was dealing with a mixture of emotions, which was difficult for him because he didn't enjoy feeling emotions, rather,expressing them.

He walked back and forth in the bar, fidgeting with the buttons on his black button up shirt. He felt a great deal of discomfort in the tan slacks that Kakashi had insisted he wear tonight, then again he resolved it was just his nerves. _'What the hell am I doing?'_ He thought to himself. _'God, she's gotta be in her early twenties. That's close to ten, maybe twelve years difference. You're a damn pervert for good through with this. She was a student of yours for God's sake.' _So many thoughts rang through his mind as he thought of the girl he was about to see. He was doubting the situation, and doubting himself. He knew it was kind of wrong, to think of her in such a manor, especially since she had once been a pupil to him. '_I can't do...'_ Before he could finish his thought, the front door to the bar swung wide open, causing many eyes to fall in it's direction. His jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw her walk through the doors. _  
_

He had hardly recognized Ino. She looked so, so grown up. He could hardly muster up any words to even greet her as she approached him. He could tell she was a good deal nervous herself, she stuck close to her bun headed friend.

"H-hey Asuma." She said casually with a smile.

"Uh.." He scratched the back of his head and offered her a grin. "You look pretty good. I-uh I mean you look real good. Ya look good." He stammered before mumbling 'dammit' under his breath.

Ino's nerves calmed instantly at this and she let out a cute giggle. Placing a hand on his arm gently giving it a squeeze she smiled softly up at him "thank you. You look good too."

Asuma thanked her and ushered her to a seat at the bar. Ino obliged and sat on the round stool next to him, careful not to let her dress ride up as she climbed. Asuma politely looked away as she did so.

Tenten found her place a few stools away, doing her best to hear any conversation they may have, completely abandoning her duty as the distracter.

"So, how ya been?" Asuma asked, trying whatever he could to break the ice. He realized this wasn't going to be a simple as asking a girl his age out, or even getting drinks with someone. He was fretful he'd look silly, or out dated, but managed to keep his composure around the girl.

"I've been good. Just moved out of my ex's place and figuring thins out for myself." Ino said, a little unsure if she gave out too much information.

"Well good for you. Don't be tied down to anyone, most times people just end up hurt." Asuma replied, instantly regretting what slipped from his mouth. It was out of character to blab this way.

"Ya got that right! But there's nothin wrong with being hopeful for new beginnings." She encouraged.

Asuma instantly felt lighter after her statement and he gave her a second grin. "Hey, you want a drink?"

It was at that moment that Neji noticed Kakashi hanging over the bar, gawking at Ino's cleavage. Asuma and Ino hadn't noticed at all because they were too wrapped up in each other's company. He spotted Tenten eavesdropping on the other end of the bar, craning her neck in order to hear and see what was going on. He began flailing his arms, trying to get her attention, but to no avail.

Frustrated, Tenten Scooted a few seats closer so that she was only about two stools away from Asuma, and she continued to spy, she smiled widely as things began to sound promising.

Ino was giggling. "You mean to tell me you can arrange a bouquet?!"

Asuma put his hands up close to her mouth and drew them away awkwardly. "Shhhh..." He said, looking around with shifty eyes . "Don- Don't say that out loud." He said.

Ino only giggled more. The night seemed to be going in her favor. "Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed about. Personally I find that kinda hot." She said, followed by an instant pink of the cheeks.

Asuma smirked. "Oh yeah? So ya like guys who play with flowers, eh?"

Ino only blushed more. "Depends on what they can do with those flowers." She said, placin her elbows on the table and unknowingly squeezing her breasts together in an appealing manor.

Asuma did his best not to look, and if he did , he did it tastefully and subtly, however, the moan that escaped the mouth of his friend nearly dangling on the other side of the bar was another story. Asuma was about to speak when Neji rushed over and yanked Kakashi away.

"Hey," Asuma said, bringing his attention back to Ino.

Ino looked back at him and smiled. "Yeah?" She asked.

"Why don't we..." He started before over hearing the beginning of an odd conversation.

"Stop gawking over your friend's date. That's rude! And Tenten! You're supposed to be distracting!"! Neji yelled frantically.

Asuma shook his head, trying to ignore the background noise.

"We?" Ino asked, due to the silence and the pause.

"Sorry, it's a little loud. Uhm why don't we ... Uh you know." Asuma started again .

"Sorry I forgot!" Yelled Tenten as she rushed behind the bar. She, Neji and Kakashi stood behind the bar staring at Ino and Asuma. Now Asuma cos feel all of their eyes burning into him as they barged into his private conversation.

"What is it, Asuma?" Ino asked, gently placing a hand atop his.

"I want ya to go on a date with me." Asuma said, loudly.

"No!" Kakashi blurted as he stared directly at Ino's breasts.

"Yea!" Ino said with a smile, ignoring Kakashi completely.

Asuma had the strong desire to smile and punch kakashi at the same time, thankfully , Neji had it covered and introduced Kakashi to Tenten.

"So...I'll make some reservations . How's Friday sound to ya?" Asuma asked the beautiful blonde before him.

Ino blushed and gave him a wink. "Sounds perfect."


	5. Chapter 5: Friday night

**Hey readers! Hope you are enjoying this story so far! I know I'm enjoying writing it. Anyway, I just want to say that I thank you for reviews! I love them and I appreciate receiving them! So please do! **

**As usual**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

_**Chapter 4- Friday Night**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ino was just wrapping up at rehearsal, grabbing her bag, shoes and water bottle when she noticed a familiar figure walk in to the studio. She turned away from the mirrors she faced and looked at her father as he stood in the doorway. She had neglected to tell him about her break up with Shikamaru that had occurred nearly a week ago now, and by the looks of it, he had found out some other way. Most likely through Shikaku.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" Ino asked as she walked up to her father.

Inoichi examined his child. To him, she didn't seem to be grieving over the break up he had just caught wind of, she actually seemed to be doing quite well to his surprise. She had been with Shikamaru for quite some time, and although he didn't exactly approve, Inoichi hated any conflict with his right hand man, Shikaku, and now with the break up, there was conflict.

He let out a loud sigh. "I heard about Shikamaru." He said, plainly as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh good. Guess I don't have to tell ya then." She said with a half hearted smile.

"Look, Ino I think maybe it's a mistake." Inoichi blurted.

Ino was, at this point, quite annoyed and a little embarrassed. Quickly, she dragged her father outside where her fellow dancers would not be able to overhear this rather personal conversation.

"Daddy. She said boldly, a bit of anger carrying through her voice. "I don't need you barging into my personal life like this. Shikamaru is not right for me and you know it." She said, firmly putting her hands on her hips.

Inoichi let out another exasperated sigh. She was right, and he knew it, but the tension at work was nearly unbearable. "Ino, baby..."

"Don't Ino baby me when you know I'm right!" She snapped. "If this is all we have to talk about then I'm leaving. I have a date to get ready for."

"A date huh? Is it with Shikamaru?"

Ino's fuse was blown. Her face turned an angry shade of red and she clenched her fists. "No! It's not with that lazy ass bastard who doesn't give a shit about me any more daddy! It really pisses me off to think that my own father would rather let his daughter be miserable than to face a little conflict at work! That's really damn selfish of you." She said as her light blue eyes glared intensely at her father.

Inoichi took a step back. He was surprised at her sudden outburst, but clearly she was right in the matter. "Oh Ino," he started.

"Don't ' oh Ino' me! Look if you're done asking me to be with someone I hate, I need to go."

"I'm sorry." he said loudly. "Truth be told, I don't like Shikamaru and I'm happy you've Moved on. I'm telling the truth now. " Inoichi said you could hear the desperation in his voice as he watched his daughter walk away. _'What was I thinking?'_ "Ino have fun on your date tonight!" He yelled as she grew further and further away.

"You wouldn't approve of him anyway, so don't pretend to be happy!" She yelled as she walked away from him.

Inoichi looked after her sadly, somehow he was going to have to make it up to her.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino arrived back at the apartment sighing as she walked in. Neji was sitting on the kitchen table with a bewildered look on his face, accompanied with a red slap mark, obviously from Tenten. Ino wasn't sure if she should ask, but now her curiosity was peaked. "What the hell happened?" She asked a she approached the ebony haired man.

"Tenten." He said, pointing to his cheek.

"Well obviously you baka. Why did she do it?" Ino replied, putting her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"I...well Kakashi, the bar owner, was really into you, so he planned to sabotage your date with Asuma tonight, so I set him up with a date with Tenten tonight." Neji looked down.

Ino looked at him a little angry. "So you threw your girlfriend into the arms of another man to keep him from ruining our date? Neji I hate to break it to you, but Asuma and I don't need your help any more. We like each other. And it sounds to me like you wanted to pass Tenten off, so it's no surprise she's mad at you."

"You're... You're right." He said, eyes still downcast.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino walked into her friend's room nervously. She had just received a phone call from Asuma about the location of their date. It was rather fancy and Ino wasn't sure what to wear. "Uh, Tenten... How you doing?"

"I'm okay." Tenten said, rising from her bed and walking up to Ino. "Make sure this one is different. Make sure he's actually a gentleman, got it?" Tenten warned.

"I will, trust me. Even my dad was a jerk today!" Ino said, sighing in annoyance.

"I bet Asuma make up for it, Ino." Tenten said with a wink. "So where you two meeting up?" Tenten inquired, beaming with curiosity.

"Well, we're meeting at the bar then he's gonna drive me to the restaurant." Ino replied, smiling.

"You really like him, huh?"

"We'll see how it goes." Ino winked.

"I'm really happy for you." Tenten smiled.

"You have a date tonight too, I hear." Ino said with a smirk. Tenten merely rolled her eyes.

"let's find you something to wear, alright?" Said Tenten.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino hadn't even stepped into the bar when suddenly a black mustang pulled up beside her. Who got out of the mustang surprised her more. "Asuma." She smiled. He looked good. He still donned his thick facial hair, but he was dressed in a dark blue suit, with a white button up shirt and a matching blue tie. He looked fabulous and Ino had wondered he over did it so much, although she was Glad. She didn't feel quite as overdressed in Tenten's red cocktail dress.

Asuma stepped out of the car, adjusted his tie and walked up to the lady in red. She looked amazing, and the faint blush in his cheeks said it all. "You look... Wow." He said, scratching the back of his head."

"Same goes for you. Look at that fancy tie Ino said as she touched the tie delicately with her finger tips. He smelled good, like clean linen, cologne and a tiny hint of ciggarette smoke lingered around him. Ino was lured by it.

Asuma seemed to blush a little more at her gesture, but he quickly shook it off and opened the passenger door for her. "Your carriage awaits." He said with a smirk. Ino happily obliged and climbed into his car.

"Nice ride." Ino said as soon as Asuma entered the car.

Ashma beamed obviously this thing was something he was proud of.

"Thanks." He smiled.

.

.

.

.

.

The two exited the restaurant arm in arm. Well Ino's arm was latched to Asuma's to keep from falling over. He had ordered a bottle of wine, and although they had each consumed an equal amount, it was enough to cause Ino to become a great deal tipsy.

Their conversation had been good, light and fulfilling during the dinner, though. And Asuma couldn't complain. She was smart, funny and attractive which was difficult to find in a place such as Konoha. He began to really like the girl and the age difference didn't seem to matter as much To him.

Ino had thoroughly enjoyed his company. She admired the fact that he hadn't stared at her boobs the entire night, and that he kept eye contact when she was speaking to him. He was kind, funny, charming, sweet and extremely handsome, ruggedly handsome. It may have been the wine talking, but Ino was defiantly getting the 'hots' for the man.

"Let's get ya home, shall we?" Asuma said as he smiled down a her. Her cheeks were a little red and he could tell maybe she should have eased up on the wine. As they walked to his car he wondered if maybe it was too soon to kiss her, although he certainly wanted to. Admittedly he wanted to do more than kiss her, but he wanted to show her that he respected her .

"And in we go." He said, after kindly helping her into the car. He could see her fumbling with the seat belt so he grabbed the buckle from her, gently he untwisted it and slid it acrossed her chest and buckled it by her hip. At this point he was leaning over her, and the two were looking deep into each other's eyes.

Ino had instantly sobered a bit when his hand grazed her breast as he buckled the seat belt for her. Now her heart was pounding as she stared into his dark eyes. she gulped not knowing what else to do. Soon, she found herself leaning in to kiss the man but he had suddenly appeared in the driver's seat next to her. She pouted her lip, extremely disappointed.

.

.

.

.

.

They drove in silence for a moment after Ino had directed him to Tenten's apartment. The tension was driving her insane. The only thing she could think about were his lips and how they might feel when they pressed themselves against hers. She then bit her own lip, realizing that she was becoming a bit aroused. It was frustrating to her, having a man so sexy sitting next to her, refusing to really acknowledge her.

But Asuma was purposefully looking away. His mind was slipping to the gutter and he didn't want to disrespect the girl whatsoever. It was the first time he had found a girl he actually liked in several years. This was a rare opportunity for him and the last thing he wanted was to ruin it. He liked her, admittedly he really did. But he couldn't help but wonder what she had on under the dress. He squeezed the steering wheel tightly, trying to shake his mind.

"It's right here, on your left." Ino interrupted as they neared her place. Asuma quickly found a parking place and got out of his car. He walked slowly to her side and opened her door for her.

Ino admired his chivalry, and took his hand as he helped her out of the car. They walked up to the door slowly, but suddenly Asuma stopped. He gently grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him. He tilted his head to the side, and she tilted hers in the opposite direction and soon, she felt it. His lips on hers and they felt so right. It felt like electrical shocks were shooting from her spine and traveling downward fast.

He broke away from the kiss, blushing a bit and he continued to walk her to her door. Ino was disappointed the kiss had ended so soon, and Asuma could say the same. When they reached the door, Ino stopped and looked him dead in the eye. She had resolved that she could not let fear get in the way of what she wanted. What he wanted was to take a chance on this man. Quickly she grabbed his tie and pulled him into a rough and romantic lip lock.

"Mmm." Was his muffled response. He immediately found himself wrapping his arms around her waist, and his pants were getting increasingly tight.

Ino broke away for a moment and put her lips up to his ear. "Come inside." She whispered.

Asuma gave her a nod of approval and the two disappeared within the apartment.

.

.

.

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: It

**hey readers! Thanks for taking the time to read. I appreciate it. As always I do wish and love to see your reviews so please do so! this chapter contains a lemon. So that is why this story is rated m. Please do not read if you're under 18 ;) mature audiences only thanks. **

**Enjoy **

**as always **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

**_Chapter 6- It_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

In a heated and passionate embrace, Ino did her best to lead her former sensei to the room in which she was staying. Their lips locked onto each other's and their hands roaming about each other's bodies, groping for each other inappropriately. After crashing into the walls a few times Ino finally managed to pull the man into her room and close the door behind them. Quickly she locked it and broke away from the intense kiss at last.

Asuma's was a smidgen red but he wore that devilish smirk so well. Ino looked up at him, innocently toying with his tie. He opened his mouth and looked down at her. "You sure you wanna..." He began before he was cut off.

Ino had no idea where it came from, but a sudden blurt spewed from her mouth . Bold and brazen as it was, she couldn't take it back once she said it, but it was her womanhood taking control. "I wanna have sex with you!"

Asumas dark eyes widened with surprise. Sure he wasn't that surpriaed, why else would the girl have her hands all over him, kiss him that intensely and drag him to her room? To cuddle? He knew better, but the way she said it was most surprising. It shocked him, and aroused him at the same time. He hadn't any words for the reply, instead he hoped that action would suffice. But in the back of his mind, he had hoped wha she said wasn't the alcohol speaking. Before his mind could travel further her lips were once again on his. Rhythmically moving together with his as they moved closer to each other and closer to her bed.

Asuma gently took the flower from her hair as his tongue gently grazed over her bottom lip. He set it delicately on her night stand before laying her down on the bed. He hovered over her , his hands on either side of her curvaceous figure pressing hard on the bed and creating small indents in the blankets that covered. He softly placed a kiss on her neck, causing her to turn her head in the opposite direction in order to give him better access. Her hands gently touched his chest as he lingered above her.

Asuma continued kissing her neck, and soon he began to gently bite her. His hands moved to her hips as she let out a quiet moan. several thoughts were whirling through his head as he touched the younger female. He desperately wanted to fulfill her request, and more than that, he wanted to bring her to completion but he was only te slightest bit hesitant._ 'People will certainly think you're a pervert .' _He thought to himself as he moved his kisses to her collar bone.

Ino could sense that he was a bit uneasy by the stiffness in his shoulders as he leaned down closer to her. Her only explanation was that he may have been feeling a small bit guilty. But she wasn't about to let that happen. Roughly, she tugged at the man's hair and arched her back, pressing her breasts against his face And letting out a hungry moan.

Asuma grunted a bit at this action and he pulled away from her breasts blushing lightly. He then kicked off his shoes and climbed on the bed on top of her, one knee on either side of her, straddling her. He sat up tall and removed his suit jacket as Ino anxiously watched at bit her lip in anticipation. He threw the jacket to the floor and smirked down at the blonde beauty. Giving her a wink, he began to loosen his tie. Ino watched him slyly.

She felt as though she was about to fulfill one of her most dark and dirty secret fantasies that she locked away in the deepest part of her soul. Before she knew it, the man's shirt had been removed, revealing a surprisingly chiseled physic. His abs were well defined, his biceps and triceps were extremely and it was evident that whatever spare time he had, he was at the Gym. She once more placed her hands on his chest, raised her hips a bit to grind against him.

Asuma let out a quiet moan and suddenly he was off of her. He rolled onto his back pulling her on top of him. She squeaked as she straddled him, blushing at the fact that her dress was riding up because of her spread legs. Asuma smirked up at her and reached behind her back, carefully he unzipped the dress until it fell off of her upper body and rested around her waist.

His eyes widened just a bit as he admired her large assets that were barely covered by the skimpy black lace covered bra she donned. He couldn't control himself now, which was precisely what Ino wanted. She threw her head back as his hands groped her breasts and gave them each a squeeze or two before reaching behind her back once more. Ino looked down at him beginning to blush furiously as he unclasped her bra, releasing her breasts into freedom.

Asuma bit his lips as he admired her once more his hands gently caressing her large mounds. His thumbs grazed over her nipples a few times until they had hardened almost as much as the member in his pants. He then grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss, their bear chests pressing against one another's.

It didn't take long for Ino to yank Asuma'a pants off and throw them to the floor. She continued to straddle him, tracing his muscles of his abdomen with her fingertips in a feather like manor, causing the man to shiver with each motion her hand moving lower and lower. Suddenly she found herself at the band of his boxers. She slowly reached her hand underneath and grabbed ahold of his already stuff member . She moaned just barely touching it, he moaned as well and grabbed at her hair.

Slowly she began to move her hand up and down increasing speed more and more with each motion. Asuma grunted as he hardened even more. He grabbed hold of her shoulders and flipped her around. Once more he was on top. Asuma took the remaining dress off of her body slowly pulling it down around her ankles until it hit the floor.

Ino let out a loud gasp as she felt his hand right up between her legs. He slowly began to rub her through her underwear and sneakily he pushed a finger underneath the elastic band that separated his skin from hers. Another gasp escaped her mouth when she felt one of his fingers slip inside of her. Suddenly she found herself quite wet. He moved his finger around inside of her, pleasuring her with each motion.

Ino couldn't contain herself she quickly began pulling at her thong until it was off, she looked up at Asuma, a desperate fire blazed within her eyes. She wanted him, and she was going to have him. "Asuma." She panted as he pushed two of his fingers up inside of her.

"Hmm.." He started. "What?" He said as he continued pumping them in and out of her.

Ino moaned so loudly, it could be heard throughout the entire apartment, but she didn't care. "Take me." She said. "Now!"

Asuma didn't think twice about the girl's desperate request. His boxers were gone in and instant. He placed his hands on her knees and spread her legs wide, smirking at the wetness he had caused there. He leaned down, chest to chest with her. She could feel his member getting extremely close to her point of nails violently raked down his back as she anxiously awaited.

"mmmm!" Was all that she could manage to say when he suddenly thirsted himself into her. They began to rhythmically move together fast and slow as they pleasures each other. Asuma grunted as he slipped in and out of her. He hadn't felt this much intense pleasure in the longest time, which unfortunately caused him to release a lot sooner than he had hoped, but to his surprise, the girl had climaxes right along with him.

He soon rolled off of her and panted as a smile spread across his face. Ino blushes brightly. It was her first time ever climaxing. Shikamaru had never done it for her , the pleasure she felt coursing through her body was unreal. She turned to him and smiled.

"Damn." They both said in unison.

.

.

.

.

End Chapter 6. (sorry if you are scarred for life lol. Told you not to read it if you weren't ready)


	7. Chapter 7: Meet the Family

**Heyyyy guys... So hope you've recovered from that last chapter. I'm really not the type to write a lemon, rather I just read them :) but i hope it was successful none the less. This is just one of those hot and steamy stories ;) lol. Anyhow, thanks for your continual support as this goes on. **

_**Chapter Seven: Meet the family **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ino opened her large blue eyes and stretched. A smile crept onto her face as she saw last night's date pulling up his pants and buttoning them.

"Where you goin' big boy?" She asked, sitting up in the bed, covering her breasts with the soft pastel blanket she used as a bedspread.

Asuma turned to her and gave her a wink. "Mornin' beautiful. I've gotta run unfortunately, I have to meet with a parent about a student and after that I have some other errands to run. But I'll give you a call soon, okay?" He said with a smile as he approached the bed.

"One more time?" She asked as she grabbed hold of the belt loops of his pants. She looked up at him with big, hungry eyes, purposefully letting the blanket fall in order to reveal her perky bosom.

Asuma grunted, knowing full well that he was going to be late, but how could he resist such a temptress.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'll call ya!" He said, waving to her as he walked to his car. She stood there, in the doorway, watching the handsome man leave. She heaved a heavy sigh as he sped away.

Ino sighed and came back inside, closing the door behind her. She pressed her back against it and smiled softly, recalling the memories and love they had just made.

"On the first date, huh?" Came Tenten's voice, shaking Ino from her intense day dream. Tenten stood before her in the hallway, arms crossed, hair a mess and she was still sporting her pajamas. "Ya kept me up all night you know."

Ino blushes immensely and curled a lock of blonde hair in her finger, trying to act innocent. Tenten wasn't buying.

"What with your, 'mmmm oh Asuma...' And 'unnnn Ino...'" Tenten crinkled her nose and stick out her tongue.

"Oh come on we were not that loud!" Ino defended as her face grew even more red.

"And then there was this morning!" Tenten added, playfully bit firmly. "Wah!" She said, ducking quickly as a decorative pillow was hurled at her head at high speed.

"Ah, shut up! Don't be jealous!" Ino poked, unable to wipe the smile off of her face.

"Yeah maybe a little Since Neji and I broke up. I threw him out so now you're a permanent roomie." Tenten said, straightening out her clothes.

"What about the date he set you up on? How was that?" Ino asked curiously.

Tenten merely rolled her eyes. "I don't wanna talk about it. I gotta get to work. Hope I can survive seeing as how YOU TWO KEPT ME UP ALL NIGHT WITH YOUR ANIMAL SEX!" Tenten yelled as she rushed off to her room.

With Tenten being her best friend, Ino knew full well she was teasing. This was Tenten's way of showing she was happy for her. "YOU WORK AT A COFFEE SHOP THERE'S FREE DAMN COFFEE!" Ino yelled back.

.

.

.

.

Ino sat about the apartment alone, not admittedly waiting by her cell phone. Every text she received she had hoped it was from him. Disappointed every time to see it was either Tenten complaining about fatigue, or someone from dance asking questions about the next rehearsal date. It was her day off and she had nothing to occupy her.

Slumping on the couch, Ino lay back and twiddled her thumbs anxiously. _'What to do, what to do._' She thought to herself. "Aha!" She said aloud, sitting up. "I'll just go get coffee.

.

.

.

.

.

"Coffee doesn't sit well with you Ino are you sure you really want this?" Tenten asked, concerned before she handed the blonde her espresso loaded drink.

"Yes I want if, gimme that ." Ino said annoyed As he swiped the drink from her friend. It was true that coffee made the girl quite antsy and hyper, but so what? She had the day to herself and she needed some sort of entertainment as she waited for Asuma to get ahold of her. A few moments of silence passed as Tenten helped a few more customers then returned to her friend's side. "You think he'll..."

"He's gonna call you, relax will ya?" Tenten assured. "He likes you, don't sweat it."

"Yeah but I also like him, I don't wanna miss my chance." Ino said, promptly after taking a sip of her iced mocha.

"Let him come to you! Come on the fun is in the chase so let him chase." Tenten urged.

"Speaking of chase..." Ino said before subtly pointing out the white haired bartender that just happened to walk through the door. A large and wide grin spread across Ino's face.

"Oh God." Tenten ducked her head behind Ino.

"I'm gonna go call Asuma." Ino said, her smile only growing in size.

"No, please no." Tenten begged.

Upon hearing this, Ino hopped down from the stool and made sure to speak loudly as she said her goodbye. "Thanks TENTEN. See ya later TENTEN!" She said with a wink before exiting the Konoha Coffee house.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino strolled down the street and fumbled for her phone in her purse before abruptly being stopped as she ran into something solid and firm. She raised her eyes to see that the something was in fact a person, and that person was Shikaku Nara. '_Oh dammit, of all days.' _Ino thought as she pulled up her rather low v-neck t.

"Well, if it isn't miss Ino." He said with a cunning grin.

"Hello Shikaku." she managed to say as politely as possible. "Sorry, but I gotta run." she said, side stepping him and making a clean break from his eye contact. She began to walk briskly down the sidewalk as she grabbed hold of her phone and dialed Asuma in a hurry. She held the phone to her ear and looked over her shoulder to see if the man had followed her, to her relief, he had not.

'_Hello, you've reached Asuma Sarutobi, sorry I am currently unavailable. Please leave your name, number and I'll get back with you as soon as possible. Thanks.'_

"Ugh, no answer." Ino said, pressing the 'end' button on her phone. Ino shuddered, still feeling the burn of Shikaku's eyes on her back. _'He's always creeped me out for some reason.' _She thought to herself, as she picked up her pace and continued walking.

Ino jumped upon hearing her her phone ring so suddenly. She looked down and smes when she saw his name on the caller ID. "Asuma." She answered.

_"Hey. I saw that you called. Everything okay?"_ He asked, a bit concerned.

"Y-yeah, yeah I just uh, I think maybe I butt dialed you or something." She lied, a bit embarrassed to have been the one chasing.

Asuma audibly chuckled. "_Somehow that seems a bit sexy. How's your day going... Hey get that outta your mouth!"_

"Uh...excuse me?"

Ino heard some rustling noises in the background followed by a thud. The sound on the other end was silent for a moment and suddenly rustling began again. _"Helllooooooooooo? Mama?" _Came a little voice from the line. Ino gasped a bit. She could hear Asuma faintly speaking in the background, something along the lines of 'No buddy that's not momma'.

"Uh...as-asuma?" Ino asked quietly.

_"Howd on."_ Said the little voice.

A few more moments of silence went by, Ino was starting to become more and more curious who was behind that little voice. Suddenly, Asuma was back. _"Oh God, Ino I'm sorry, my son got ahold of my phone and..."_

"Your son?" She asked, curiously.

_"I'm sorry I didn't tell ya, I just... Well I didn't wanna freak you out." _Asuma admitted.

"I wanna meet him."

.

.

.

.

Asuma did his best to tidy the house before Ino arrived, but having a two year old boy bouncing about the house made things rather difficult. He was a bit nervous as to what her reaction would be. He was surprised when she didn't lash out in anger for the lack of mentioning he had a child to her, especially when he had the perfect opportunity over dinner the night before. He just feared she would be scared away from him.

The last thing he wanted was to be hurt again. "Stop that!" He said to his son after rushing to him and promptly taking a lighter out of his little hands. "That's dangerous buddy." He said, patting his head. Shortly after retreating the lighter the knock on his door that he had been anticipating, arrived.

"Door! Someone here!" Said Riku as he jumped up and down.

Asuma chuckled. "Yep, that's Ino, buddy. " he said before making his way to the door. Riku followed close behind him and held onto his father's leg. Asuma Opened the door and smiled at the beauty before him.

"Ino." He smiled. "Come on in." He said before moving out of her way, lifting Riku with him as he did so. Ino entered the home and looked about before looking down at the small child who seemed to be attached to his father. The young boy looked identical to Asuma, minus the thick facial hair. The hair atop his head was thick, spiky and dark dark brown, his eyes were large, brown and almond shaped. The boy smiled at her and released his father promptly.

"Hi!" He chimed excitedly.

Ino leaned down and gave him a smile of her own. "Hey buddy, I'm Ino. What's your name?" she asked kindly.

"Rrrrrrrriku!" Riku shouted as he gave her another wide grin.

Asuma smiled down at the two. Oddly enough, it seemed to attract Asuma more to Ino seeing how well she got along with his son, and his son seemed to enjoy Ino's company as well. Things were defiantly looking good.


	8. Chapter 8: when it rains it pours

**Hi readers! Once again I thank you for takin your time to read this story. I do appreciate reviews as they inspire me to write more for you! ;) thank you all. I must warn you, I do like Kurenai a lot, however, in this story she's not so nice and I'm sorry!**

**As always**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

_**Chapter 8: when it rains...it pours**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

It had been about two months since Ino and Asuma began their relationship. Ino felt that they were becoming quite close. She had even invited him to her performance of Romeo and Juliet and he came! She would frequently visit him at his place to hang out and bond with Riku. Riku seemed to take to Ino quite well. Some nights, when Asuma didn't have custody Riku, he would stay at her place. Ino couldn't remember the last the they had actually spent a day apart upon reuniting.

Ino knew she was beginning to fall for Asuma, fast and hard, but there were so many things she still wondered about. For instance, she knew she still needed to introduce him to her father. She also knew that her father would probably be hysterical with the fact that Asuma was over ten years her senior. And at the fact that he already had a child with someone else. And Ino hadn't even met that someone else. But that was about to change.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino had quickly readied herself to head off to Asuma's place to hang with him and Riku. Since she knew she would be crawling around and chasing after a toddler, she dressed rather comfy. She had on a pair of dark blue jeans with a few sparkles on the back pockets and a black v-neck t-shirt with a purple tank under that. Her hair was up in a high pony tail the way she usually wore it and she felt rather good.

She made her way to Asuma's house and as she did she could we dark clouds rolling in over Konoha, she knew that their day at the park would probably turn into a day at home.

She arrived at the familiar place and knocked on the door. Asuma eagerly answered and Riku was attached to his leg as always. Upon seeing Ino, Riku released Asuma and ran to her. Ino smiled happily and picked up the boy. "Hey buddy!" She said smiling once more. _'I wonder why he always clings to Asuma when someone is at the door? It's like he's afraid to leave his dad.'_ Ino thought to herself as she followed Asuma to the kitchen.

Riku pulled Ino from her thoughts when he placed a hand on her cheek and smiled up a her. "Hungry?!" He asked.

"Oh you know me," she giggled. "I'm always hungry when your daddy's cooking." Ino smiled, then blushes profusely at how sexual she had made it sound.

Asuma merely chuckled. He was used to this, her quirky and cute personality. If he had to admit it, he really felt strongly for the girl, but admitting it was the hard part. He flopped the pancakes from his pan and onto the plates he had prepared for everyone. Quickly he set the table and dragged Riku's high chair from the corner it dwelled in to the table next to he and Ino.

"Yum!" Riku said excitedly as he nearly leapt out of Ino's arms. Ino held fast to the wiggly toddler.

"Hang on buddy." She assured as she patted his back. She then looked at Asuma and raised an eyebrow. "Pancakes for lunch?" She asked curiously.

Asuma gave her a smirk. "It's saturday. We've slept in and this is our breakfast."

"Oh you lazy boys!" Ino teased as she placed Riku in his high chair and adjusted the tray before him. Asuma then put Riku's bib on, and placed his plate in front of him. When the plate reached Riku's tray, Ino cut up the pancakes for him. Asuma and Ino were moving in perfect sync with each other, taking care of the small boy together as if it's what they had been doing forever.

Suddenly, Asuma blushed a bit as he watched Ino coach his son into eating his brunch. '_When did she become so motherly toward him?' _He thought to himself with an admiring smile. Asuma was broken from his thoughts as Ino spoke.

"Hey big boy, you need to eat too." She said winking.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohhhh I'm gonna get you!" Ino cried as she chased Riku down the halls, wiggling her fingers menacingly.

Riku let out a shriek followed by angelic toddler laughter as his feet stomped across the floor. "No!" He giggled once more before diving into the lap of his father who say tiredly on the couch.

Asuma had been playing this game for hours and he was beat. He had no idea how Ino was able to keep up with the kid. Sometimes he felt a bit guilty for having her around, he didn't want her to feel as though she was just baby sitting for him. But the reason he wanted them to spend time together was because he cared about Ino and if they ever progressed further, she'd have to get along with his son. This was not a concern to him Now. Now it seemed as though Riku liked Ino more than he even liked his father. "Oh I can't protect you from the tickle monster buddy!" He said as he held Riku out like a sacrifice to said tickle monster, Ino.

Ino came up to the couch and sat on her knees before Asuma and Riku and began to tickle the boy. "Oh no..." She said, a terrified look overcoming her face. "Riku you've been infected. Now YOU'RE a tickle monster too! You gotta tickle daddy!" Ino cried.

Riku giggled loudly and turned in his fathers arms and desperately tried tickling him. Under his chin, armpits and finally his belly. Suddenly, Asuma began to chuckle. "Ahh.. stop it buddy... Ah ahaha!"

During his laughter, Asuma was interrupted by the sudden ringing of his phone. He gathered himself and hushed Riku, answering. "Hello?" He said, sounding a bit concerned.

_"Asuma, I gotta come get Riku."_ Said the voice on the other end.

Ino could tell this was a woman's voice, and putting two and two together, she knew it was Riku's mother. "What? Why?" Came Asuma, evidently a bit irritated.

_"Look, my dad is really sick and he's in the hospital. I don't think he's gonna make it and I really want Riku to see him before he... You know."_ Came the voice.

Asuma sat up tall on the couch and rubbed his temple with his free hand. "Look, Kurenai, I understand. But that's in the next town, how long will you be gone?" Asuma asked, softening his tone a bit.

_"I'll only keep him for the weekend."_ Kurenai replied.

"Here's my problem, Kurenai. I only _get_ him for the weekend. So you're gonna keep him until next Saturday?" Asuma asked. Ino could tell he was getting more and more agitated, and even Riku tensed up. Ino promptly tried to distract him wit. A toy while still listening in.

_"I know, Asuma, I know. But this is really important. Please? You understand?" _She plead.

Asuma let out a loud and heavy sigh. "Alright, fine." he complied.

_"Thank you so much! I'll be there soon to come get him." _Kurenai said before promptly hanging up.

Ino was a little scared, but she went ahead and asked. "Everything... Okay?"

Asuma gave her a sad nod, "yeah. It's alright. His mom's just on her way to pick him up. "

Upon hearing this, Riku burst into tears. "No." He said sadly as he shook his he's in protest. Ino had never seen him so upset, not even while trying to put the little guy down for nap time. It shocked her. Maybe this was why he always clung to his father.

Ino picked the boy up. "Hey, it's okay Riku." she whispered as she gently rubbed his back.

Asuma approached the two and planted a soft kiss atop Riku's head. "Son." He said, capturing Riku's attention. "You're gonna be good for your momma okay? I promise you'll be fine and we'll be together in no time." He assured.

Riku nodded, tears still streaming down his face and it was long after that , that the knock on the door came. .

.

.

.

.

Riku had fallen asleep due to his crying, and Asuma stood and went to the door. Ino covered Riku with a blanket and looked down on him in his play pin.

"Kurenai. " Asuma said roughly as he stared at the woman outside. Ino looked up to see her. She was quite beautiful, she had medium length wavy hair with large honey eyes. Her body was petite, and lacking in curves but she still had a gorgeous face.

"I didn't know you hired a baby sitter." Kurenai said, gesturing to Ino as she stepped inside and out of the rain.

"Baby sitter?! No, this is my girlfriend, Ino." Asuma corrected. Kurenai looked quite shocked for a moment before smirking.

"Was this one of your students?" She asked, slyly.

Asuma, unsure how to answer simply have a nod. "Was, and that was years ago So..."

"Ya damn pervert!" Kurenai snapped. Ino was in shock as well, unsure how to handle the situation.

"Watch what you say, Kurenai." Asuma warned. "You should be one to talk."

She merely rolled her eyes and grabbed Riku's things. Asuma kindly helped her load her car and get Riku in his car seat without disturbing him.

Once Kurenai was gone, Asuma returned inside to see Ino with a sullen look on her face as she sat on the couch.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Baby sitter?" Ino said, looking up at him.

"She's a bitch ino, disregard that, please. " he asked as he scooted close to her.

Ino stood, shaken. "I'm...I'm gonna go home for a bit." She said, grabbing her purse.

"No, Ino please stay." He plead.

Ino shook her head and was out the door. .

.

.

.

.

.

"Why did you let what she said bother you so much?! I mean it's obvious that Asuma cares for you!" Tenten said as she stared at her sulking and shivering friend. Ino shrugged and went to the couch, ignoring her phone which had been ringing none stop. "Ino!" Tenten yelled as she stormed up to the couch and handed the girl her phone. "He cares about you!"

Ino's eyes widened as if some sudden realization had hit her. "I love him." she whispered.

"What?" Came Tenten.

"I love him!" She exclaimed as she stood. "Im gonna go tell him now!"

"Go get em, tiger!" Tenten yelled as Ino darted out of the apartment.

She rushed down the sidewalk, cold rain pelting her face. She ran quickly and didn't care that she was stepping in puddles, splashing other pedestrians and soaking her clothes Further. She was desperate to get to him, to tell him how she felt.

She let out a few cold breathes as she finally reached his place. She pounded on his door, hard and fast. Desperate, anxious and ready.

Asuma opened the door an stared down at her. His expression was one of concern and confusion. He was unsure what to say but Ino spoke before he could.

"I love you!" She said, panting and smiling.

Asuma's brown eyes widened, this was the moment he was not ready for. He couldn't find any words to say to her. Of course he returned her feelings but how could he relay that to her? This was not his forte, obviously he had tried and failed once, he was terrified to make the same mistake. Out of fear, he backed up and closed the door in her face, leaving her cold and alone, and loveless.

Tears began to stream down her face, blending with the beating rain. She turned and began walking home, barely able to keep her composure. _'Why would he do that?! I thought he liked me a lot?!' _She thought to herself as she brought her hands to her head. Her fists balled up angrily she had no idea what to do now. She had given her heart to this man and he completely shut her out.

Asuma paced his home. "What the hell are you thinking?!" he growled angrily. "You're thinking too much!" He exclaimed. He quickly grabbed an umbrella by the door and rushed out into the pouring rain. Sprinting down the sidewalk his eyes searched around desperately looking for the girl he knew he loved. "there." He spotted her, slumped over, and leaning on a wall. Obviously her strength had been depleted.

"Ino!" He yelled, opening the umbrella. He rushed to her and held the umbrella over her allowing himself to become drenched in the cold and bitter rain.

She turned to look at him, eyes red and swollen and her face had no expression a all. "Why would you..." She spoke slowly

"I love you." he interrupted. "I'm stupid, for doing what I did. I know that! I was just scared that you would reject me... And I...mmm" he was cut off from his ramble by the feeling of soft, cold lips pressed firm against his. Asuma dropped the umbrella and lifted the girl into his arms And deepened the kiss, moving his tongue playfully in and out of her mouth.

Ino squeaked and wrapped her legs around his waist and he pressed her against the wall firmly. "Hmmm" she moaned

"ya wanna take this inside?" He asked seductively.

"Oh hell yeah." She whispered in response.


	9. Chapter 9: trouble

**hey readers! Thanks for reading! Again and as always, I appreciate your reviews, and I appreciate you reading. LEMON chapter.**

**You know it**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (however I do own Riku. He is my own character)**

_**Chapter 9- Trouble**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Asuma carried her inside his home and closed the door behind him. Confidently he carried her to his room and set her down gently just a few feet before the bed. He promptly undressed the shivering girl and threw her clothing to the floor. Ino yanked his shirt off over his head, creating a mess of his hair. She then undid his pants and they fell to the floor. She stood and admired his body for a moment, and he did the same as he stared down at her curvature. He then grabbed her thighs firmly and pulled her legs out from under her, causing her to fall onto his plush bed.

Ino squeaked , blushing profusely. Asuma kissed her cheek as his hands roamed her body. He slowly moved his kisses down to her neck and she grabbed hold of his hair and yanked it. Asuma grunted a bit and continued moving his kisses downward until he reached her belly button. She shivered, looking down at him, uncertain wha his next move just might be. She gasped when he grabbed hold of her panties with his teeth. Asuma placed his hands firmly on her thighs as he puled her panties down with his mouth, Ino only shivered more

He looked up at her and gave her a smirk before promptly licking her between her legs. Ino squeaked loudly and grabbed hold of he sheets. "Mmmm!" Escaped her lips. His tongue roamed about her, licking her teasingly. Ino arched her back in pleasure groping at his hair.

"A-Asuma." She gasped as he continued. She wanted him so desperately. She grabbed hold of his shoulders an pulled him up into a kiss on the lips. The kiss tasted sticky and bitter due to where his mouth had just been, but she didn't care. She yanked off his boxers an wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his stiffened member rub hard against her wetness. She tightened her legs and thrusted her hips upward, moaning when she felt him slide within her.

"Ino." He groaned as he began thrusting his hips hard and fast. Ino gasped and arched her back. Suddenly Asuma pulled out of her and positioned her on her hands and knees. Coming up behind her he placed his hands on her hips and thrusted hard Ino her from behind, causing her to scream in pleasure.

"Oh God!" She cried As Asuma continued thrust in his member in and out of her rhythmically and fast. He grunted, continuing as he caressed her back. "M-more." She begged. Asuma obliged and continued for as long as his pleasured member would allow until he released into her. Shortly after, Ino too, climaxed. Asuma pulled her close from behind and he held her there. She sat up in his arms and leaned into his chest.

"mmm" Asuma mumbled as he kissed her neck and grabbed hold of her breasts squeezing them. Once more, she arched her back and moaned. "Come to dinner with me tomorrow night." he asked, giving her mounds another good squeeze.

"Mm how could I refuse?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino got herself ready for the big date she was about to embark on. She was unsure what the night had in store for her. She didn't know if it was something to be nervous about or excited, but she was certainly excited to see Asuma. He would be meeting her there, rather than picking her up due to the fact he had to work a bit late and the restaurant was near Tenten's apartment.

She stepped out the front door and straightened her black, sleek cocktail dress and brushed a stray hair away from her face. She had only made it a few steps before he felt a presence behind her. She checked over her shoulder and gasped upon seeing the shadowy figure behind her. Her legs froze in their place, she became instantly petrified with fear. '_No_.' She thought to herself._ 'Move, dammit, move!_'

"What's a pretty girl like you doing oh here alone looking so gorgeous?" Said the man behind her. Ino mustered the strength to turn around and gasped when she saw Shikaku with a smug look on his face.

"I'm not alone, my date's in that restaurant right there." she said pointing just down the street.

"So you _are_ alone?" he smirked.

"nope!" She said before turning around and promptly walked toward the restaurant, that is until she felt a cold hand slip around her wrist and pull her back. Shikaku yanked hard pressing right up against her. She could feel his member pressing hard up butt and she yelped. "Let go of me!" she squealed.

"Not a chance. " he mumbled as e pressed his lips against the back of her neck. He held her close and she couldn't break his hold on her.

"What the hell do you want?!" She cried as she struggled in his grip.

"Oh honey, I think you and I both know that." He said as he slowly lifted her dress up.

"Stop it!" She yelled. In anger he cupped her mouth with his hand, and slowly began dragging her into a nearby alleyway. He then pressed her against the cold brick wall and began frisking her.

"If you scream I'll only punish you more so keep quiet, got it?!"

Terrifed, she only nodded she was unaware of the strength he possessed. Roughly he captured her lips with his as he lifted her dress up. She angrily pressed on his chest and he pinned her even harder. "Don't you dare struggle!" He growled before placing a hard bite on her neck, drawing blood.

Ino screamed in pain and tried her best not to struggle. Before she knew it her dress was in the cold dirty ground.

.

.

.

.

.

Asuma had been waiting approximately twenty minutes. He was starting to worry about her and she wasn't picking up his calls. Frustrated and concerned, he stood and exited the restaurant and looked around. Suddenly, he heard a muffled scream and without another thought, he rushed toward the sound. His eyes widened when he saw his naked girlfriend pressed against a wall by a man attempting to molest her.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" His voice bellowed from the entrance of the alley.

"Asuma!" Ino cried. He could see the terror in her face as well as her attackers. Angrily he marched up to the man and removed his jacket.

"Dammit!" Shikaku said before promptly dropping Ino and fixing his pants. Ino slid down the wall and hugged her knees, fearful.

Asuma knelt down and draped his jacket over the trembling girl, anger as passion burning in his eyes. Instantly, Ino felt safe. "Look out!" She said as Shikaku approached. Without blinking after a punch had landed on his cheek, Asuma stood and shoved Shikaku against the other wall of the alley.

"What do you think you were doing to here?!" Asuma boomed as he glares daggers at the man.

"What the hell do you think? Couldn't you tell?" Shikaku smirked smugly. Asuma lost control at that moment and began pounding the man's face violently with his fists, blood began covering his fists and splashing onto his face . Soon, Shikaku waa unconscious And Asuma let him drop to the ground limply.

Ino sighed relived But her bod would not stop shaking Asuma knelt down and dressed her in his shirt and his jacket. He too, was shaking. "Let me take ya home." He whispered quietly


	10. Chapter 10: scare!

**Hello friends! We finally made it to chapter 10! I do thank you for reading. Hopefully you aren't being too disturbed. Lo. Anyhow, thanks again for reading! **

**As always **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

_**Chapter 10: scare!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Once he arrived at his apartment, Asuma rushed Ino inside and into his bathroom. Gently, he placed her on the toilet and drew a bath. She clung to his jacket that hung loosely around her shaking body. She was grateful beyond measure that Asuma had arrived before Shikaku had the chance to actually penetrate her. But it didn't mean that he didn't take a piece of her there in the alley way. He had touched her, fingered her, and held her against her will. His behavior was appalling, and shocking as ever. She had known the man for her entire life.

Asuma turned to her and knelt down in from of her. He checked her over, worry covering his normally rough and rugged face. His hands were bloodied and still trembling, yet he neglected and ignored it. His eyes narrowed as he looked upon her neck. It was bruised and dried blood in the shape of a mouth surrounded the bruise He shook his head, gritted his teeth and found a wash cloth near by. He dipped the cloth in the rising bath water and gently dabbed her wound.

She winced and made a small hissing noise as he did. "I'm sorry." He whispered softly.

"This isn't your fault," she whispered in return.. Asuma nodded. He wasn't sure what else to say to her. He was afraid to traumatize her further.

"Let's get you in the water, okay?" He said kindly as he ran a hand through his thick dark hair, pushing it back a bit. Ino gave him a nod of approval and slowly Asuma slipped his jacket off of her. He then took his shirt off of her and lifted her delicately into the water.

The hot liquid felt like Heaven to her trembling body and aching bones. She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile as he turned the water off due to the fullness of the tub. Asuma took a wash cloth and wet it, he then added soap and began to gently scrub her back. Her body relaxed more at his touch. "He-uh..." Asuma finally spoke, his voice cracking when he spoke.

Ino knew what the man was getting at and it touched her deeply knowing that he cared so much for her. "No." She whispered. "He didn't."

He sighed, relieved at the news And continued gently washing her body.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino wiped down the kitchen counter after making her breakfast. It had been a few weeks since the incident with Shikaku and she was doing much better. She had told Tenten about it, and Tenten was helping Asuma keep an eye out for the bastard. Both Asuma and Tenten had plead with her to tell her father, but then that came with telling him about Asuma, her much older boyfriend. Aside from this, she had other things troubling her. She bit her lip as she deliberated who to tell and how to tell them that her period was now six weeks late. 'Dammit' she thought to herself as she stared at the food before her, instantly loosing her appetite.

Tenten exited her room and walked into the kitchen upon smelling the aroma that wafted from the kitchen. "What's cookin' good lookin'?" she asked goofily as she scratched her messy hair.

"Uhm..." Ino fidgeted and began to wiggle her thumbs. Tenten knew immediately that something was up.

"Ino, what's wrong?!" Tenten asked as she came into the kitchen. She studied her friend's worried face.

"I uh..."

"Are you still worried about Shikaku? Dammit I told you you needed to tell your dad!"

"I think I'm pregnant!" Ino blurted before promptly covering her mouth with her hands and widening her eyes.

Tenten was floored. Her brown eyes grew in size as she stared at her blonde companion. "A...a...are you serious?!"

Ino nodded. "Yes, so I have other things to worry about telling my father about."

"Well God let's find out first, huh? Woah... I... I thought you were on birth control girl." Tenten said.

"I am! So I don understand what this could be. But my period is 6 weeks late. " Ino admitted.

"Alright, we'll get a test." Tenten said.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenten had been gone for some time and Ino was growing impatient. She lay on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. _'What if I am?' _She thought nervously to herself. _'Am I really the one percent that can get pregnant on the pill?' _She sighed. '_What odds!'_ She thought as she covered her face with her hands. She was only in that position for a moment until she heard a rap on the door. She sprung up and rushed to the door. Peering out the peep hole, she sighed upon seeing Asuma. It was probably the only time she had dreaded seeing the man, but she opened the door anyway, plastering a smile on her face.

"Hey babe." He said, smiling and pulling her into a kiss.

"Hey." She said, winded from the kiss. "Come in." She said, stepping out of his way. Asuma entered the home and took a seat on the couch. '_Great timing Asuma, just great!' _It was unlike her to be irritated with the man, but things were getting pretty worrisome on her end. She made her way to the couch and turned hearing the door click open once more.

"Got the test!" Tenten said upon entering as he waved the box of pee sticks in the air. Tenten's eyes widened when she saw Asuma with a curious expression on his face and immediately she dropped the box on the floor.

Ino stared at her terrified. _'Oh shit, oh shit, say something else Tenten! Say something!' _

Asuma gently grabbed Ino's wrist and pulled her to him. "Ino are you..."

"It's mine! I uh...I might be pregnant." Tenten lied, trying to rescue her fiend.

"Uh.. Yep." Ino agreed with her friend. "Tenten may be you know." Ino suddenly gasped as she felt Asuma's hand slide across her stomach.

"You sure? Cause if it was you it would be okay with me. You know you can tell me." he assured.

Ino wasn't sure, she didn't wanna lose Asuma, she knew he already had his hands full with Riku, and she didn't want him thinking this would turn into a situation like he and Kurenai.

"No honey its not me. Tenten might be pregnant. So hang tighr. I'm gonna go in there with her while she takes it okay?" Ino lied. She felt bad but she was looking out for their best interest.

"Ah, so Kakashi may become a father then?" He teased, knowing full well Kakashi and Tenten were not together like that, although he could tell they wanted to. At least Kakashi did.

Tenten blushed a great deal at the statement and glared. "No, not him." She said.

Tenten and Ino then slipped into the bathroom and left Asuma alone on the couch. He let out a sigh, knowing full well that the girl was lying to Him. He knew her reasoning and motive for not telling him must've been good, so he wasn't angered. Deep down he was almost hoping that the girl was pregnant. He certainly loved her, and he loved kids so why not? Starting a family had been a dream of his that had been shattered two years prior to their meeting. But he understood that their lives, what with the age difference, may be in two separate stages and expecting them to merge perfectly may be out of the question.

Suddenly, he heard an excited scream from the bathroom. "I got my period!" came a voice, Asuma knew to be Ino's. He gave a small sigh and frowned a little. Ino rushed out of the bathroom smiling at him.

"I uh. I had a scare." She admitted. Her smile turned into a frown when she saw his downcast expression. "You... you really wanted another..."

"Ah it's okay Ino. Don't even worry bout it k?" He smiled at her. Ino knew he was upset but she didn't want to push her matter further.

She sighed. "Okay." She replied.

"Listen." Asuma said, looking at her seriously. "I told your father about the incident with Shikaku."

"What?!"

.

.

.

.

.

end chapter 10 ;)


	11. Chapter 11: Chaos!

**Hey readers! Thank you for taking your time to read this. Once again, I certainly appreciate your reviews and the time you take to enjoy this story. I certainly hope you are staying entertained as I continue to write! Thank you once again!**

**As always**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

_**Chapter 11: Chaos!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"What?!" Ino exclaimed as she looked at Asuma, a bit confused and angry.

Asuma looked at her almost in Shock. He hadn't seen her angry much at all, and if so it was never quite as fierce. "Ino, I was only looking out for you." He assured as he stood to face her. Asuma took his right hand and placed it softly upon her left shoulder, she drew back and narrowed her blue eyes as she looked at him.

Ino took a few steps away from him and shook her head in disbelief. "How could you?!" She asked, desperate for an answer._ 'He seriously overstepped some major boundaries!'_ She thought to herself.

Asuma's brown eyes widened as he looked upon the girl he called his own. This behavior was shocking to him. He was beginning to see a new side of Ino and he was unsure if he liked it or not. "Ino, are you being serious right now?" He asked, looking down at her.

Meanwhile, Tenten stared at the two unsure what to do with herself. Part of her wanted to distract them, for she could feel the tension building in the room with every second that ticked away. Another part of her wanted to exit and give the couple their privacy, and that's precisely what she did. She discreetly exited to her room without a peep.

"Of course I am!" Ino snapped. "That wasn't your information to tell!" She said, as tears welled up in her eyes. Ino didn't mean to speak so harshly to him, she had no idea where this rage within her was coming from. Maybe it was because Asuma revealed himself to her father before she had the chance to, and she didn't know how he would take it, or how he reacted to it.

"Ino... I..." Asuma said, his eyes downcast. "Look, I'm sorry." He finally admitted.

"Just get out!" She yelled, unaware of what she was really saying. She hadn't thought before she had spoken, it just rolled off of her tongue and came out without ever having the chance to stop.

Asuma looked her square in the eye. He was in total shock, he opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the angry blonde once more.

"I don't need you acting like my teacher! Going and telling my daddy about something bad that happened to me! I'm a grown woman and I can handle myself!" She screamed as she clenched her fists tightly.

Asuma merely shook his head in disbelief. Maybe she was right, maybe he was completely out of line with his actions. He now had no words for the woman. He simply stepped to the side and walked past her to the door. He gave her one last look before slipping out of the apartment, closing the door gently behind him.

Tenten heard the whole ordeal from her room. She was unsure how to feel about it. Ino never acted this way, and it was obvious that she must've been dealing with much more than what she really let off. Tenten ran through her mind several possible solutions, but none seemed to be decent enough. She desperately wanted to help her friend, but she was angry at the way she had treated Asuma. She knew there must be some explanation, but she didn't want to find out. She could still feel the anger radiating all throughout the house._ 'Kakashi...'_ Tenten thought suddenly. She certainly didn't want to have to call on him for help, but... desperate times called for desperate measures.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino walked to her father's office nervously. Her eyes still a little puffy from the tears of regret she had cried. She realized how foolish she had acted. She had a major lack of information from Asuma, and she knew she had overreacted but she couldn't seem to help herself. _'Why did I say all those nasty things to him?!'_ She internally scolded herself. She knew she had just cost herself the relationship with her selfish and angry actions and now she had to deal with her father on the matter of having an older boyfriend behind his back.

She marched up the steps to his office. Drawing a large, deep breath she mustered the courage to knock on his door. She knocked a few times and waited for a response. There was none. _'Where could he be?'_ She thought, worriedly to herself. She knocked a few more times to no avail. He simply was not there and the door was even locked. She deducted that he must've been on patrol, she knew that they had been a little short staffed recently, which meant daddy had to go out on patrol ever now and again.

Just as she turned to head back down the stairs she heard a loud commotion coming from the corridor down stairs.

"GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HERE!" Boomed Inoichi's voice. It was enough to make one's blood curdle with fear, hearing that voice, in that tone only meant one thing, and one thing only. And that one thing was certain death.

She took a few steps downward and listened further, trembling a little. Soon she heard a whimper.

"I...I didn't do anything S-sir!" Came a man's voice she knew to be Shikaku's. His voice too, sent shivers down her spine, although it was evident he was very terrified. Just hearing him speak brought back memories of what had happened in the alley way that she did not wish to recall.

"Bullshit. That's why your face is all jacked up! You told me that you got into a damn bar fight. What complete and utter bullshit!" Inoichi boomed. There was a sudden crash, it sounded like shattering glass. Ino had no idea what had happened, but she assumed Inoichi had shoved Shikaku through the glass of the corridor. She took another few shaky steps downward, she could feel her heart beat faster and faster.

A loud moan was heard and the sound of shuffling footsteps followed. "HOW COULD YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT, HUH?! YOU DISGUST ME!"

Ino's heart stopped. It was clear now, what was happening. Shikaku was going to die, no doubt about it in her mind, but she was ashamed to show her face to her father. But there was a problem.. She was trapped in the stairwell. Stepping out, she would have to go through the corridor which was obviously occupied by her furious father. She brought a hand to her chest and grabbed hold of the material of her shirt. He hands were sweaty and her heart pounded even harder.

"P..Please." Came shikaku's fragile voice.

"No fuckin' way." Inoichi said. Silence soon overtook the building, Ino immediately tensed up. It was far too quiet, it was very unsettling with her and she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the shot fire. Her eyes widened even more and she fell back onto her butt onto a step, holding tight to her chest and breathing heavily.

_'Oh daddy... you lost contr...'_ She thought but stopped just as soon as she started when she heard a muffled scream she knew to be Shikaku's. _'He must've hit him somewhere he knew would not kill him...' _

Suddenly, she heard her father calling for an ambulance, followed by the sound of many metal keys clinging together as she assumed her father was digging them from his pocket. Footsteps grew closer to the stair well and Ino was frozen. _'He's coming...'_ She thought, trying to gather her composure. She simply could not.

"Baby?!" Inoichi cried as he stopped at the bottom of the stairwell. His eyes widened and he dropped his keys to the floor with a loud clanking noise. He immediately rushed up to where she sat and he wrapped his arms around her. "Oh God Ino... I'm so sorry!" He whispered into her ear as he gently stroked her hair.

"Daddy... I-I'm sorry!" She said as tears began to spew from her eyes.

"There, there." He assured as he held the girl close. "Let's go to my office, okay princess."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino sat across from her father on the opposite side of his desk, facing him. She had gathered her composure at last and she was ready to talk.

"So tell me what happened, honey." He said softly, as he removed his fire arm from its holster and placed it on his desk.

"Daddy... I know you know already what happened. My boyfriend told you." Ino admitted, keeping her eyes down.

"Boyfriend?" Inoichi asked curiously.

_'Oh God... He didn't know?!_' Ino immediately looked up and stared at her father wide eyed. "U-uh..."

Inoichi sat up straight, clasped his hands together and set them on the desk. "Ino that man, he's your boyfriend?" He asked, narrowing his eyes as he looked upon his not so little girl.

Ino face palmed. _'Here it comes.'_ She thought. "Y-yes daddy... Asuma Sensei is my boyfriend. We've been together a couple of months now." Her hands began sweating once more, and again her heart pounded hard and fast in her chest. _'Here it comes, here it comes, here it comes.'_ She thought as she closed her eyes tightly, bracing herself for the impact of angry words. But nothing came. Silence was all she heard.

Suddenly, Inoichi burst into a hearty laughter.

"H-huh?" Ino said, as she slowly opened her eyes to look upon her father. He was reclining back in his chair, smiling and continued laughing. _'What the hell is going on here? Why isn't he screaming?'_ Ino hadn't seen this level of anger before, it was quite frightening. "Wh-What's wrong...?" She bravely asked.

"I... ahhahaha...I actually like the guy!" Inoichi said, placing a hand on his stomach, continuing to laugh. "I-I don't know why.. ahahaha... I can't stop laughing... But... He... He protected my baby girl!" Suddenly, Inoichi, the strong and powerful burst into tears. "He protected my baby!"

Ino stood shocked and she rushed to her father. "Daddy!" She said as she threw her arms around her hysterical father. She finally understood where her strange and crazy outburst from earlier had come from. "I'm glad you're okay with it..." She started. "But unfortunately after what I did today, I'm sure it's over." She said sadly as she leaned her head upon her father's strong shoulder.

Ino then proceeded to tell her father all about what had happened, aside from the pregnancy scare, and what she had said. Inoichi looked at her straight and firm. "Baby you better fix it now before he changes his mind about you. The man's pretty crazy about you."

"You mean you knew? But..." Ino looked at her father perplexed.

"I could tell. The way he talked about you, I knew he cared for you a lot. That's part of the reason I liked him. He is rather old for you though..."

"Don't think about that too much daddy, stick to what you said before, K!?" Ino tried to distract her father. She smiled, feeling better. "I'm gonna go to him."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Asuma sat with his head on the counter of Kakashi's bar. A few shot glasses surrounded him, regretting what had happened earlier with Ino. He then began to bang his head on the surface of the counter. "Why.." BANG "Why..." BANG. "WHY!?" BANG!

"Dammit, Asuma, you're gonna dent my counters! Stop it!" Kakashi yelled at his drunken friend.

Asuma, once more, banged his head on the counter, moaning in pain. Kakashi grabbed hold of Asuma's thick brown hair and raised his head. "Listen, I'll give ya another shot on the house if you just stop it." Kakashi said to his friend. Asuma merely nodded and Kakashi released his head with another thud.

Kakashi began to pour Asuma another shot when he felt his back pocket vibrate. He wiggled about, trying to remove his phone from his pocket and smiled upon seeing the caller ID. "Tenten." He said. "Yello?!" He answered, excitedly.

_"We need to fix this."_ Came Tenten's voice from the other line.

Kakashi knew exactly what she was talking about. Asuma wouldn't stop blabbering on about what had happened between he and Ino earlier in the day, but that didn't stop him from teasing Tenten a little. "Oh, so you finally realized that you can't live without me, huh babe?" He said, smirking.

Silence came from the other end of the phone._ "I knew I shouldn't have called you, asshole."_ Tenten said.

"No, no, no, Tenten, wait! Look I know what happened, Asuma told me." Kakashi said desperately. "You just get Ino here, and I'll handle the rest."

Silence once again overtook the conversation, and Kakashi was about to hang up, thinking that Tenten had done just that, when she finally spoke._ "Thank you."_ She said.

"Hey, you got it babe!" Kakashi chimed from the other end. This time he knew she had hung up on him, but he didn't care. He placed his phone on the bar and looked at his friend who still had his head down. Suddenly, Kakashi slammed his palms on the counter with a loud slapping noise.

Asuma jolted up and looked at his friend surprised. "What the hell man?!" Asuma growled.

"Sober up, baka. Your girl's gonna come down here and you're gonna make up with her. Got it?!" Kakashi said, leaning over the bar and looking intensely into his friend's eyes.

Asuma gave a dizzy nod and Kakashi promptly began brewing a pot of coffee.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You sure he's the bar?! Oh God I feel so terrible!" Ino said as she ran along side her friend, as the two of them rushed down to Kakashi's bar, 'Paradise'.

"Yep, I'm positive. I'm sure he's not mad Ino, He really cares about you!" Tenten assured as they continued to run.

"How..." Ino began, trying to catch her breath and hold back tears at the same time. The night was growing a bit cold, and the sun had set a long time ago. "How did you know he was at the bar?" Ino asked.

Tenten remained silent and shook her head, continuing her sprint. Ino assumed it was Kakashi, but she wasn't sure. Her main focus was arriving at the bar before Asuma decided to leave.

They finally reached 'Paradise' And rushed inside.

Asuma stood, Upon seeing Ino. Kakashi had done rather well at sobering him up, but seeing Ino completed the job.

Tenten pushed her friend closer to Asuma then promptly took a place at the bar and watched subtly.

Ino looked down, unsure what to say. "I uh..." She whispered. She felt so ashamed for her previous behavior. Suddenly, she gasped upon feeling herself enveloped in his arms. He held her close and rested his head on her chin. He felt so warm, and so safe. "I don't deserve you." She whispered as she held back her tears.

"Yeah ya do. I was out of line. I should have just let you tell your father when you were ready, and for that, I'm sorry." He admitted.

Ino looked up at him and gazed deep into his eyes. "No, Asuma. I'm glad you did. I never would have told him, I just didn't have the courage. I want to thank you." She smiled weakly as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Asuma promptly wiped them away with both of his thumbs and he then placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I Love you." He then whispered.

Ino smiled, thankful that he was so understanding and forgiving. "I love you too."

Tenten smiled and watched the two adoringly. She then sighed and rested her chin on her hands and her elbows on the bar counter.

Kakashi too, smiled at the two and then looked at Tenten. Tenten looked at Kakashi and looked away just as soon.

Asuma and Ino saw this exchange and smirked at each other.


	12. Chapter 12: let's set them up!

**Hello again readers. I want to thank you for reading my story. As always I appreciate your time. This chapter is a little different than normal, it contains more than the normal amount of kakaten. Yes yes before you get all hot and bothered there is still a good amount of Asuma and Ino. I also wanted to mention one thing, if you see a few new girl references, do not be surprised! ;) I am takin a few ideas from it while keeping it original. **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

_**Chapter 12: Let's set them up**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ino had spent a great deal of time thinking about the looka Kakashi and Tenten had exchanged a few weeks ago at Paradise bar. She felt somewhat responsible for the break up between her and Neji, and she could tell Tenten was in need of some make companionship. She had tried to talk to Asuma about it before, but he only shook it off telling her not to meddle in other's love lives. But it was clear to Ino that they needed some serious help.

Ino looked over at Asuma's sleeping form and sat up. "I'm gonna get a shower." She whispered as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Mhmmmm" he replied, still half asleep.

She grabbed some clean clothing and walked to the bathroom past Tenten's room and closed the door behind her. After turning on the water, she promptly undressed and placed her hand in the water to test the temperature. "Bur!" She said surprised as the icy liquid pelted down upon her palm. She waited a few more minutes before realizing the hot water would not work. Sighing she wrapped a towel around her body and stomped back to her room where Asuma slept soundly.

"Uhm... Babyyyyy..." She said, cutely .

"hmmm what?" He grumbled, rubbing his sleepy face.

"The hot water isn't working." Ino pouted as she folded her arms. Asuma sat up and looked over at her.

"That's fine babe, you can just get a shower at my place." He smiled, kindly.

Suddenly a loud grumble was heard coming from the living room. Ino rushed out to see what the commotion was about.

Tenten stood at the front door speaking with a tall man who seemed to be a utilitiws director. "You mean to tell me we won't have hot water or heat for a week?!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Ma'am, we are sorry for the inconvenience, but it isn't just this apartment complex, it's the entire block. We are working on this as quickly as we can." He said.

Tenten growled at the man. "It's fall! We're gonna freeze! And how are we supposed to get clean, huh?!"

"Tenten. Calm down." Ino said, coming up beside her friend.

Tenten sighed and slammed the door in the man's face. "Dammit!l"

"What's with you?" Ino asked, confused.

"I have to get to work and I'm gonna smell like a hobo." Tenten pouted

"Hang on a minute, okay?" Ino said before rushing back to her room. Asuma appeared to be ending a call and he then looked up at her.

"What's up?" He asked her, a little confused at the urgency that fell upon her face.

"Well... the entire block is going to be out of hot water and heat for a week. Would I be possible for Tenten and I to stay at your place for that tkme? I know it's a lot to ask..." Ino said as she walked over to him seductively.

Asuma merely smiled. "Of course, Ino." he nodded. "But uh... Kakashi just called me and..."

"Oh my God! " Ino exclaimed With a bright smile.

"What?" Asuma asked confused.

"Does he live on this block?!"

"Yeah..." Asuma could tell where the conversation was headed.

"Is he gonna be staying with you too?!" Ino asked stepping closer to him.

Asuma sighed. "Yes but I can tell him no since you two will be..."

"No!" Ino interrupted. "It's perfect." She said smirking.

.

.

.

.

.

"What on earth are you doing?" Asuma asked teasingly as he watches his blonde beauty light candles all about his apartment. She the proceeded to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Setting the mood. Tenten will be here shortly and so will Kakashi. Things should llll nice." Ino said, smiling over her shoulder at the man. She let out a giggle when he put his arms across his chest in protest.

"What's wrong with how my house looks now?" He frowned. "My house looks nice."

"Your house is a bachelor pad, not the proper facility for romance to bloom." She giggled once more.

"I've romanced you plenty of times here!" He said pridefully.

Ino blushed heavily. "That's not what I meant!" she corrected. "I know they like each other! Couldn't you tell?!"

Asuma shrugged. "I know he likes her, but she doesn't seem interested in him at all ." He stated. Just as he had spoken, Kakashi himself walked through the front door.

"Hey, hey.!" He hollered.

"Oh hey, Kakashi. Come on in." Asuma said sarcastically.

Kakashi walked to the kitchen where Ino and Asuma were. "Thanks for letting me stay, you two. I promise I will behave." he said with a wink as he looked directly at Ino.

Asuma growled and kakashi chuckled. "You better behave."

Ino had begun to cook and she smiled at the two companions. "So... Tenten should be here any minute now, and then I'll finish making dinner with her."

Kakashi smirked and looked at Asuma. "Oh, good ol' bunzie huh?"

"I highly doubt she would enjoy you calling her that. And yes, Tenten will be staying with us too. " Asuma replied.

"Well... Are you two trying to play match maker?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Ino giggled happily while Asuma just shrugged. "Be nice, okay?" Asuma warned.

It was just then that a knock came on the front door. Kakashi began to walk in it's direction but Ino stopped him and opened the door herself. "Tenten!" She smiled. "How was work?"

Tenten let out a sigh. She seemed quite tired, and her hair was a bit messy. She had a few coffee grounds on her cheek and she was still in her green apron. "Great." Tenten mumbled, holding on to a medium sized duffle bag.

"Wanna help me with dinner?" Ino asked smiling innocently.

Tenten put on a smile, thankful her day was over. "Sure." She replied.

Ino opened the door further, revealing the white haired playboy standing near Asuma.

Suddenly, Tenten rolled her brown eyes and Sighed. "Really?!" She asked, annoyed. She then grabbed hold of her bag and began to turn around.

"Tenten, don't you dare." Ino said stepping outside the doorway and closing the door. "Kakashi happens to live on the same block we do, and Asuma offered him a place to stay before us. It's not what you think. Please just give him a chance, just as a friend?" Ino plead.

Tenten heaved another sigh. She knew her options were very few at this point. "Oh alright. But if he steps outta line..."

"You have my permission to beat the hell out of him. " Ino smiled. "I'll join."

this seemed to cheer Tenten up and the two came back inside.

"So I have one extra room aside from the nursery." Asuma said to Tenten and Kakashi.

"She can have it. I can take the couch." Kakashi offered.

Tenten was surprised by his gesture and even more surprised when he took her bag and placed it in the spare bedroom. She followed to thank him.

"Hey." She said, feeling a little guilty for her earlier outburst. "Thanks..." Kakashi placed her bag on the bed and walked up to her. He then leaned close to her and wipes the coffee grounds from her blushing face.

"You smell like coffee. I like it." He smirked.

Tenten gritted her teeth, trying not to have an angry outburst. She stepped back away from him and walked back to the kitchen, a faint trace of pink still gracing her cheeks.

.

.

.

.

.

.

."Dinner is ready!" Ino chimed as she and Tenten set the table. Asuma and Kakasi flicked off the tv and headed to the kitchen table.

Ino could feel someone's eyes staring upon her and she looked up to realize it was Asuma who seemed to be smiling rather fondly at her. A little wmbarrased, she tucked a stray hair behind her ear and straightened out her clothes.

Tenten wanted to sit between Asuma and Ino, so that Kakashi had no chance of groping at her under the table, but she was too slow. The couple took their places side by side and gesture for. Tenten an Kakashi to do the same. Begrudgingly, Tenten sat next to Kakashi who seemed rather cheery about the whole arrangement.

.

.

.

.

After dinner, Ino and Asuma began doing dishes together and Tenten couldn't help but stare longingly at the pair. They worked so well together like a well oiled machine. It seemed as though they completed each other, a match made in Heaven. Tenten knew that she would be lying to herself if she said she didn't crave that too. Sighing, Tenten tapped the counter, capturing Asuma and Ino's attention. "I'm gonna take a shower, is that alright?"

"Yeah, absolutely. It's the first door on your right down the hall. " Asuma replied.

Ino gave her friend a half hearted smile, she could tell somethin was wrong, but she dare not push it. At least not now.

Kakashi perked up at the sound of Tenten's request and he stood.

"What?" Tenten asked, turnin to him. "Oh no, you will not be peaking." she warned.

"We could save water and just get a shower together, whatcha say?" He gave a cunning smile.

Tenten glowered at him and was about to smack him, but Asjma beat her to it. He gave Kakashi a good smack on the back of the head and Tenten was satisfied.

Tenten then made her way to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. once undressed she jumped into the shower and let the warm water rush over her. '_Why does he fluster me so much?' _She thought to herself. _'Well... He is rather attractive... No no! Stop it! '_She scolded herself, turning the water to a cooler setting. "Eep!" She yellped, shocked from the frigid water. Suddenly, her eyes widened when she heard the door creek open. 'I didn't lock it?!' Her heart pounded.

"Are you okay?!" Came Kakashi's voice from the other side of the curtain.

"G- get out!" Tenten yelled.

"But..."

"NOW!"

Silence fell on the room after a moment and the door clicked shut once more. She sighed relieved.

.

.

.

.

.

"I Know you like her, but you're gonna have to take it easy man. " Asuma consoled his fiend as they sat on the couch together. Ino had earlier excuses herself to bed, waiting for Asuma to join her.

Kakashi let out a sigh. He was only being himself, he didn't like the idea of changing that at all. Her resistance only made him want to torment her more but he knew Asuma was right. "I know, I know." He sighed.

"G'night, bud." Asuma said, smacking Kakashi's back. He then stood and made his way to his room.

Ino sat up when she saw her beau walk in. "Hey." She smiled at him.

Asuma smiled back, threw off his shirt and sauntered over to her. He then grabbed her face and planted a passionate kiss upon her lips. Ino pulled him atop her and it wasn't long before their clothing was off and their bodies were merging.

Loud moans could be heard throughout the house and it only drove Kakashi crazy. The couch was lumpy and he didn't exactly have the back to be sleeping on a couch in the first place. "Dammit." He said, standing. "that's it."

Kakashi slowly made his way down the dark hallway down to the room in which Tenten was Staying. He knew he was most likely going to be rejected but his back was in an immense amount of pain at this point. He knocked on the door and waited. Siddenly, he was surprised when he saw the door open and Tenten standing there.

Her hair was down for once and he was the first to admit he enjoyed it. She looked cute in her large t-shirt that hung Slightly off her shoulder. This was a bad idea and he knew it. "Listen." He said softly.

"What do you want?" She asked, annoyed.

"I'm sorry for how I've acted around you. It's just, I, well I like you. And I understand that you don't like me in return an that's fine. But that couch is really uncomfortable, and ..."

"Okay." Tenten said, nodding. She then turned and walked over to the bed and lay back down . "Well?" She said, patting the empty space next to her.

Kakashk happily walked over to the bed and lay next to her. He sighed and plopped his head onto the pillow. Her behavior was pleasantly surprising to him.

"I hate sleeping alone." Tenten whispered quietly.

Kakashi looked over at her. "Me too." He whispered back.

Suddenly, Tenten slid her hand over to him and grabbed ahold of his hand. Kakashi's eyes widened and a huge smile spread across his face.

"If you tell anyone we held hands, I will kill you. " she threatened.

Kakashi simply chuckled. "I'll take what I can get. "


	13. Chapter 13: Secrets and Secrets

**Hey readers! Did you miss me?! Sorry it's been a little while. Currently, I'm working on A Neji Ino story, A SasuTen story, This story and also my Sasuten Sequel! So... I apologize for the late update. Anyway, please review and let me know what you are thinking and if you are enjoying. I do appreciate the reviews I get so please do! Thanks so so much!**

**As Always**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

_**Chapter 13: Secrets, and Secrets**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenten rose extra early that morning, and snuck out of bed. She looked down at the sleeping form that had snuggled her through the night and smiled softly. She placed a hand on his forehead and brushed her fingers through his thick, white locks before placing a quick kiss on his forehead. She slipped out of the room shortly after to go into the bathroom, but she found it to be locked. Her eyes widened a little._ 'Oh no, they're gonna know we stayed in the same room...'_ She thought, fearfully to herself. Suddenly, her stomach turned at the sound coming from the bathroom. Obviously, whomever was in there was puking their guts out. She cringed and turned away, unsure what to do. Tenten then let out a sigh and knocked on the door quietly.

"Uh.. Y-You okay in there?" She asked, still unsure who it was, be it Asuma or Ino. A loud and miserable moan came from the inside, and Tenten knew it to be Ino's. She soon became concerned for her friend and jiggled the door handle. "Ino let me in. It's me."

A few moments of silence passed before the bathroom door swung open. Ino's face was gaunt and pale, and she looked rather exhausted. "Uhhhgh.." Ino moaned.

"What's wrong? You look like.."

"I feel like..." Ino started but then held up a finger, and her cheeks expanded. Tenten stepped back with widened eyes, and Ino rushed back over to the toilet and knelt down, puking violently into the bowl. "Uuugggggh!"

"Ah man, are you okay? That's not good Ino..." Tenten said, concerned.

"I know. It was just something I ate last night." Ino said, looking over at Tenten weakly.

"But, we all ate the same things last night." Tenten stated as she put a hand on her hip, defensively.

"I...I had a midnight snack." Ino replied as she slowly rose to her feet.

"Oh yeah? And what was that?" Tenten asked curiously as she grabbed a wash cloth from the bathroom cabinet and began to wet it with warm water.

"It was a uh, an old hot pocket."

Tenten handed Ino the rag so that she could clean up her face. "Well I hope you get to feeling better, I'm gonna run home before I head to work." Tenten knew that Ino was fibbing, but she didn't want to push it. If Ino wanted to tell her something, she would. Besides, she was keeping her own secret. "Did you, uh.. Did you just wake up?"

Ino nodded and wiped her face with the rag. "Yeah I just got up and ran straight in here. I'm never gonna eat another hot pocket as long as I live."

Tenten sighed, relieved. "Well, call me if you need me okay? And maybe you should stay home from rehearsal today, just take it easy."

Ino gave her a nod and a smile, and with that, Tenten was out the door.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino had pulled herself together enough to send Asuma on his way for school without raising any suspicion, but inside she was extremely worried. A few weeks ago, her scare was diminished because she had gotten her period, so she thought. But it was abnormal, and didn't last very long. She really didn't know what to expect now, but she knew she needed answers. _'I should've taken that stupid test.'_ She thought to herself as she paced back and forth in Asuma's kitchen. She gasped suddenly, in realization._ 'The tests! They're still at the apartment!'_ Ino quickly rushed to Asuma's room and got dressed hastily. She then ran back down the hallway and stopped when she saw the door to the room in which Tenten was staying, open. Kakashi emerged sleepily.

"What're you doing in there?" Ino asked, curiously.

"Well I was sleeping until someone went stomping about the halls on a damn rampage." He said, grumpily as he rubbed his head.

"But... Didn't Tenten take the guest room?" Said Ino, as she quirked an eyebrow. _'Oh Tenten, you sneaky bitch._'

"No, I asked her in the middle of the night if we could switch cause' I've got a bad back." He said, stretching out a little.

Ino squinted a little, wondering if she should believe the man or not. She then shrugged, remembering her current dilemma and decided to let it slide. _'Well, Tenten does hate him... Maybe he's telling the truth.'_ She thought. "Okay, well sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep, you little Koala bear." She said with a giggle.

"Koala bear?" Kakashi asked confused as he stepped back. "I am certainly not a Koala bear. It's not sexy enough." He smirked.

"Kakashi, I don't find you to be sexy. Don't say things Asuma would pound you for later." She warned.

The white haired man gave a chuckle before stepping back into his room. "Have a good day, Ino." He said, kindly before closing the door.

Ino smiled and grabbed her purse. _'I gotta find out.'_ She thought eagerly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino stormed into her and Tenten's apartment like a wild lioness. She threw her purse to the side and rushed into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. "Okay," She said audibly as she rubbed her hands together. "Let's do this." Ino then knelt down and opened the door to the cabinet beneath the bathroom sink. She looked about at the random items they had stored there. _'Tampons, shampoo, washcloths, condoms... Hey I was looking for those... oh! The test!'_ Ino reached in the back of the cabinet and grabbed the test she ripped open the box and grabbed the small stick inside.

Once her pajama pants and underwear were around her ankles and her butt was placed firmly on the cool toilet seat, she put the stick between her legs and peed. Sighing, as she felt the pressure in her abdomen subside. She had been holding her bladder all morning for this moment. It seemed to flow forever, and her patience was wearing thin. Finally, her dribble subsided and she withdrew the stick and placed it on a small cloth on the bathroom counter. She tapped her fingers and kicked her feet while she waited.

_'Dang... These dumb things take forever, don't they?'_ She thought to herself as she continuously checked up on the status of the test. It remained blank each time. She sighed, wiped herself and stood after flushing the toilet. After washing her hands, she picked up the test once more. Suddenly, her hands began to shake and her eyes widened at the results. (+) A positive plus sign was suddenly revealed and she let out a loud gasp. "What!?" She screamed as she threw the test, wanting to rid herself of the news. "It... It can't be... I... I got my..." She whispered as a trembling hand covered her mouth. _'What will Asuma say... What will Daddy do?!' _She thought frantically to herself.

Desperately, she dug through the cabinet to grab another test. She was thankful Tenten had gotten two that day.

After taking a second test, and seeing the foreboding 'plus sign' she screamed loudly before taking deep breaths to calm herself. "Oh...shit."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenten returned home from Konoha Coffee Co, and looked about the unfamiliar place. She spotted a tuft of white hair sticking up from the back of the couch and she couldn't help but smile. The hair began to raise upon hearing her enter the home until Kakshi was turned completely around and looking at her. He was sitting on his knees on the couch and smiled widely.

"Welcome home, honey. How was your day?" He asked, playfully.

"Oh shut up, you weirdo." She said as she walked over to the couch and plopped down next to him, sighing tiredly.

Kakashi turned back around and sat next to her. "Did you have a good day?" He asked, in all seriousness. Tenten turned to him and looked at him. She studied his face, taking in his features.

"Uh... What?" She asked, embarrassed she had missed the question.

"Are you checking me out?" He asked, excitedly. He scooted a bit closer to her, upon saying this.

"What?!" She exclaimed. "D-Don't be ridiculous."

"You totally were." He smirked.

_'Don't make that face, you idiot. It's hot..'_ Tenten thought, before her eyes widened and she looked away rapidly. "Shut up, asshole."

"You like me, admit it." He said as his face drew closer to hers. Tenten looked at him sternly, desperately trying not to blush, but her cheeks grew hot and she knew she was in trouble.

"Go away!" She yelled as she pushed on his chest. Her hands lingered on his shoulders a bit and he placed his hands around her wrists. Inching even closer, he smirked once more.

"Prove that you don't like me. If it's so easy to hate me, you'll be able to resist a kiss." He said seductively as he moved even closer to her, his lips now just inches from hers.

Tenten's face turned more red and she scooted back on the couch, away from him. Soon she found herself laying under him, and he atop her. _'Oh dammit...'_ She thought to herself as she closed her eyes. Kakashi then placed his lips upon hers softly, and she kissed him back with fiery passion. She yanked on his shirt to intensify the kiss, and he soon ushered her to the room in which they stayed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Everyone was silent at the dinner table, and Kakashi and Asuma stared awkwardly upon each other. Tenten looked down at her food, unable to look at anyone else at the table. Kakashi beamed happily, desperately trying not to bounce up and down like a little kid hopped up on sugar. Ino too, looked down, barely eating her food. The news was all to much for her to accept._ 'What the hell is going on here?'_ Asuma thought to himself as he looked upon each member of the dinner table.

"Okay, speak up." Asuma demanded, loudly. "What the hell is going on, and don't everyone speak at once."

"Me and Tenten Fu..." Kakashi started before his mouth was covered by Tenten's swift and angry hand.

"Tenten!" Ino exclaimed. She was a little excited, but more angry that Tenten hadn't said anything to her before.

"Dammit, Kakashi!" Tenten growled. She then looked over at Ino who was now standing and glaring at her. "Ino..."

Ino shook her head. "Why wouldn't you tell me?!" Ino yelled as she slammed her fists on the table.

"Woah, okay..." Asuma started. "Sorry I asked..."

Ino then threw her napkin and stormed off to her room, in tears. Tenten stood and smacked Kakashi across the back of the head roughly before chasing after her friend. The bedroom door was firmly slammed in her face and Tenten pounded upon it. "Let me in!" She cried. "Please! I'm sorry I didn't tell you, It just happened today... right after I got home from work..."

Ino sighed, and reluctantly let Tenten into the room with her and closed the door behind her.

"Ino... Look I'm really sorry, I didn't know it would upset you that bad."

"It's not really that that I'm upset about..." Ino admitted, her eyes downcast

"We-well what is it?" Tenten asked, concerned.

"I'm pregnant."


	14. Chapter 14: Love and Shock

**Well hello there readers. Thanks for stopping by! Sorry it's been a while. I'm working on a lot of stories. Hope you enjoy! Thanks again for your support. Please review. **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

**_Chapter 14: Love and Shock _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Tenten stared at Ino in disbelief after hearing the words that escaped her mouth. "P-pregnant?!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Ino said as she covered Tenten's gaping mouth. "I don't want them to hear!"

Tenten and Ino hadn't known it, but Asuma and Kakashi had crept up to the door to hear the commotion. Curious as to what had them so stirred up. if you were to ask Asuma though, it was Kakashi's idea.

Upon hearing the news, Asuma's eyes widened and he took a step back from the door. You could see the color draining from his rugged face. "Pregnant?" He whispered. Kakashi took hold of Asuma's shoulders as he noticed his friend wobbling backward.

"Calm down." Kakashi whispered firmly, trying to console his friend. Suddenly, Asuma walked toward the door but was quickly redirected to the dining room and Kakashi violently forced him back into his chair. "No!" He scolded.

Asuma looked up at him surprised, obviously still in shock himself. He had no words, and he wasn't sure himself what emotion he was experiencing. It was clear that it was Ino who was pregnant, they had caught enough of the conversation via eavesdropping to know that much.

"You don't need to tell her you know, you'll only make her angry that you were eavesdropping in on her conversation. She needs to tell you in her own time." Kakashi assured as he looked at Asuma firmly.

Asuma leaned back in his chair, slouching a little as he thought. _'I guess he's right.'_ He thought to himself as he stroked his facial hair. He still wasn't sure how to take all of the information. He didn't know how he was going to hide the fact that he knew, unless she came right out and told him immediately, and he wasn't sure if he should be happy or irritated. Had she lied to him the whole time about not being pregnant in the first place, or did she really not know? He couldn't know at all.

Kakashi's ears perked when he heard the bedroom door click open, he knew that Ino and Asuma were going to need some time alone, so he planned to do the same with Tenten. He stood from the table and walked down the hallway as Tenten and Ino exited. It was clear that the two were downcast, probably a front making it seem as though Ino was still upset with Tenten. "Hey." Kakashi said to Tenten. "Could you help me with something outside?"

Tenten looked up at him, rather unsure what was up his sleeve, but she knew the look in his eye was not innocent. He was up to something, obviously. Before she could reply, though, Ino spoke up for her.

"Yeah, why don't you two go share more secrets!" She yelled. She was rather convincing, considering she really wasn't angry at Tenten in the least. But she didn't want Asuma to suspect anything. Tenten glared at Ino for acting so harsh and quickly, and reluctantly, exited the apartment with Kakashi.

Once Ino was sure they were gone, she walked up to the dinner table and returned to her place next to Asuma, who seemed to be zoning out a bit. She really didn't feel that now was the appropriate time to tell him, the question was though, when? She looked down at her plate and took hold of her fork.

"Everything okay?" Asuma asked suddenly, breaking through the barrier of silence that had cloaked the room.

"Y-Yeah. Everything's good. I was just angry that Tenten didn't tell me she was interested in Kakashi sooner. I don't know why she had to lie about it." Ino replied, still staring at her food.

_'Yeah, except I know you're lying to me right now.'_ He thought to himself. Before he spoke again, he was reminded of Kakashi's advice to let her tell him in her own time and he did his best not to let it get to him. "Mm." He grunted in response.

She turned to him and narrowed her brows. Typically Asuma had verbal responses to her statements, rather than the lingo of a caveman. "What's wrong with you?" Ino asked, concerned and a bit concerned, agitation clearly evident in her tone.

Asuma faced her and placed his elbows on the table. He desperately wanted to confront her about the lies, and the lack of truth on her end, but he also didn't want to hurt her. She had to have a good reason as to why she wasn't disclosing the information to him just yet, and he cared for her deeply, so he wanted to trust her. "It's nothing. Just tired tonight." Now he was lying.

Ino gave him a small nod, rather tired herself. "Maybe we should go to bed then?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What the hell did you drag me out here for?!" Tenten exclaimed, angry that Kakashi had blown their secret, and that he had taken her out into the cold for now apparent reason. There was nothing he needed 'help' with at all.

Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pockets, leaned against the siding of the house and smirked. "Nothing." He began.

"Then I'm going inside! It's cold!" She shouted as she turned to go back inside to retreat from the nippy fall air.

"Asuma and I know." Kakashi blurted, still smirking, but it only intensified as Tenten looked back at him with a look of shock intermixed with anger and confusion.

"What!? Well I have to tell..."

"Don't tell Ino." He stated, cooly.

"You sound so confident, but this could cause major problems between them, Kakashi! Is that what you want?!" The brunette yelled.

"No, on the contrary, I think they could both use some growing. This is going to help them with that. And I think she needs to tell him in her own way. It probably wasn't the wisest thing for he and I to be snooping in on your conversation." He replied.

"No! You're right, it was really foolish! But... I guess they're both caught up in some spider webs now." Tenten paused before letting out a heavy sigh, you could see her breath in the cool air coming from her mouth. "Fine, I won't say anything. We'll leave it to them to solve it, but if they split up or if something bad happens, I'm blaming you and you have to fix it!" She exclaimed.

"You're so cute when you're angry." He stated.

"Oh shut up!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The following day, Ino rose at her usual time of 9 o' clock in the morning. She stretched out her body with her arms above her head and she let out a big yawn. A small smile spread across her face as she looked to her right at the sleeping form beside her. Asuma looked so peaceful and happy. Suddenly, Ino let out a gasp. "Asuma! You're late for school!"

"Hmmm" Asuma mumbled in reply, shifting in his sleep a bit.

Ino scooted over and shook his arm roughly. "Asuma!"

"What?" He asked, annoyed, opening his brown eyes.

"You're late for school!" She yelled, her good mood soured by his foul mood.

"No I'm not, there's no school today. They're on fall break. Go back to sleep." He ordered before plopping his head back onto his pillow and closing his eyes once more.

Ino shrugged and hopped out of bed. She really didn't feel like staying there. She wasn't tired, and Asuma seemed to be rather grouchy. This meant she had to spend the day with him unless she got out of the house. She really needed to figure out how to tell him, but she wasn't sure what to say, or how to word it. _'What would he say?'_ She wondered as she looked upon him. She let out a sigh and walked to the nightstand on his side and took hold of her cellphone. As she was unplugging it from it's charger chord, she felt a strong hand grip her wrist.

"Lay down with me." He asked, softly.

"Asuma, I'm not tired." She stated as she looked down at him. His eyes were still closed, but they slowly opened and looked up at her.

"Please?" He whispered.

_'How can I say no to that?'_ She thought with a sigh. Before Ino had the chance to give him an answer, he had scooted over to the middle of the bed, leaving her enough room on his side to crawl in and she reluctantly did so, but his warm and strong arms soon wrapped around her, making it worth it. She snuggled into him and smiled happily, her previous annoyances dissolving as he snuggled her close. She could hear his heart beating steadily and his breathing was soft and slow. _'Maybe now's the time I tell him.' _She pondered as she studied his face. He seemed at peace, relaxed and content. Suddenly without warning, he spoke.

"I know." He said, eyes still closed as he held fast to her small body.

"H-huh?" Ino's eyes widened and she looked at him head on._ What did he mean by that?_ She thought as her heart rate accelerated. She soon became overwhelmingly nervous.

"I overheard you and Tenten last night." He admitted as his brown eyes slowly fluttered open. He gazed into her ocean colored orbs, feeling rather guilty for listening to Kakashi's advice. "I'm sorry. I should've told you, but I didn't want you to get mad. Kakashi really wanted to hear what you were saying about him, and dragged me along. We heard what we weren't supposed to and I'm sorry."

Ino gasped and scooted away from him in order to get a better look at his face. "I..." She thought for a moment. Really she wasn't angry, more a less she was just surprised. It was almost a relief that she didn't have to conjure up the best way to tell him if he already knew, now she just wanted to know what he thought about the matter. She placed a hand on her own stomach and looked at him curiously. "W..Well?"

"I'm actually really happy about it." He started. "Why didn't you tell me last night?"

"I was afraid." She said looking down.

"Why?" He asked as he raised her chin.

"Because I didn't want you to leave me."

"And why on earth would I do that?" Asuma questioned, as he looked upon her sorrowful expression.

"Because... I know things didn't work out with Riku's mom and..."

"But she's not you. And I don't ever want you to compare yourself with her, you hear me?" He scolded, but his tone remained soft. Ino's eyes twinkled as tears threatened to fall from them. "I love you, Ino."


	15. Chapter 15:The Wrath of Tsunade pt 1

**Hi Mina! I am very sorry for the delay. I've been way too busy... This is how all of my chapters start, I know! Please continue to review and let me know how tou like it. I'd love to hear from you! On a side note, you may or may not like how I have added Tsunade, I am very well aware that it is not that way in the actual series so I don't need you telling me ;) thanks guys. **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**_chapter 15: The wrath of Tsunade pt 1_**

* * *

Ino knew full well that she could not hide her pregnancy from Konoha and from her father forever. It had already been two months and finally, her belly began to take a small, round shape. Drastically different from her normally toned and tightened physic. Since finding out, she stepped out of her dancing career for the duration of her pregnancy and a few months afterward in order to be responsible to herself and her growing child. She had also moved in with Asuma in order to better their relationship and prepare for the child who would be arriving in a little over six months. They were quite ready, and most everything they needed was already taken care of. Asuma and Ino were quite elated for their upcoming family member, but they still had yet to do one very important thing. They hadn't spoken a word to Inoichi about the pregnancy.

Truth be told, Ino was terrified to tell him that they had even moved in together, let alone tell him that his twenty-two year old daughter was pregnant with a man who was nearly ten years older than she. She had conjured up several different ideas and creative ways that she may be able to convey the news to her father, but nothing seemed good enough. She knew no matter how she went about it, he would still be upset. Regardless of the fact that Ino was a grown woman, and she could make decisions on her own, he was still the same overbearing, overprotective, worrisome Inoichi. This called for drastic action, and Ino knew it. It was time to visit Granny Tsunade, the one person in all of Konoha that her father was actually afraid of. His mother.

Asuma had made his way to work as usual and Ino had sent him off with a kiss goodbye and handed him his lunch, like clockwork. Once she had finished tidying the house a bit, she grabbed her black leather purse and stuffed her purple cell phone into the back pocket of her faded skinny jeans and made her way out the door. If there was anyone that would be able to help her break the news to her father, it was her iron fisted grandmother who still had her 42-year-old son wrapped around her finger. Most people who knew Tsunade, which was most people in Konoha, were quite intimidated by her, though she had a soft spot for her granddaughter.

Lucky for Ino, Asuma'a house was in the middle of town, so granny's office wasn't too far away. Having the mayor of Konoha as her grandmother always had it's perks, Ino was always rather spoiled. She smiled to herself as she recalled the fond memories between she and her grandmother, as she found her way up to the door of Tsunade's office.

"Ba-Chan? You there?" Ino asked as she knocked on the big mahogany door.

She could hear the sound of rustling papers, a squeaky rolling chair moving about and then footsteps leading to the door. It was swiftly opened by a blonde and busty woman that Ino knew to be her grandmother. Tsunade gave her a warm smile and pulled the young girl into her arms and squeezed her tightly. "Well if it isn't my gorgeous and beautiful granddaughter, who obviously gets her good looks from none other than myself! How are you, Ino?" Tsunade asked as she withdrew from the smaller girl and placed both hands firmly on her shoulders. She looked deep into her eyes and gave a soft smile. Ino seemed to be her normal, chipper self, sporting a smile that could stop anyone dead in their tracks to do a double take, male or female. But aside from this, Tsunade could tell that something was a little...off about Ino. She who normally wore a tight fitting, low cut shirt that usually rode up, revealing her torso, was now wearing a baggier gray shirt that obviously belonged to a man. And that man, Tsunade assumed, must've been the man her son had called her about not but a few months ago after the terrible incident with his former partner. Something was up, and Tsunade knew it instantly.

"Of course, Ba-Chan, if I looked like daddy, the world would be much less gorgeous!" Ino teased as a blush made its way upon her fair cheeks. Tsunade decided not to question Ino just yet, and quickly ushered her into her office, closing the large door behind her.

"Well take a seat sweetheart. What brings you by my office? Aren't you supposed to be at rehearsal?" Tsunade asked as she sauntered to her desk and sat across from Ino in her large and rather comfortable rolling chair. She studied the child she claimed as her own and she watched carefully as the girl sat down. Now she could see that Ino had gained a bit of weight in her midsection. Which raised a red flag within Tsunade's mind. But she dared not ask yet, she was aware that Ino had come on her own volition, and she obviously had something to tell Tsunade.

Once the question was asked, Ino lowered her head and looked into her lap where both her hands were nervously clasped together. She took a deep breath of stale, office air, and readied herself. She knew it was time to get the news out there. She just needed a moment to muster the courage to do so. Finally, she raised her head and met Tsunade's gaze with her own. "Ba-Chan..." She said, as she let out a sigh, releasing all the air she had just taken in. "There's something I need your help with."

Tsunade was beginning to piece things together. She certainly was not a dull broad. She had the ability to put two and two together. Inoichi had called her a while back about his concerns that Ino was dating a much older man, granted, that man was kind, and seemed genuine. His kindness was not enough to calm her father's nerves, though. He was still quite concerned, and he expressed those concerns to his mother. The moment Tsunade made eye contact with Ino when they greeted each other just moments ago, she knew that something was drastically different with her granddaughter, and seeing the tiny bulge in the baggy shirt was the last piece of the puzzle. Still, though, she wanted to hear Ino say it herself, so she urged Ino to continue with a soft, and understanding smile. Tsunade leaned on the desk with both of her elbows, resting her chin in her clasped together hands. "And what's that, sweetie?"

"Ba-Chan, I'm pregnant." Ino spewed, unable to hold it back any longer. If anyone in her family was to be understanding, and gracious, it was granny. She needed to trust someone, and it was obvious this was her only option. "And I don't know how to tell daddy."

_Finally_. Tsunade thought to herself, as she silently breathed a sigh of relief. She had desperately wanted Ino to come forward and tell her upfront, rather than wrenching the information out of the young girl. She scratched her chin for a moment before looking at her sternly. "Ino, you know how he is going to react. He's definitely not going to be happy."

"I know that, Ba-Chan! That's why I'm asking you for your help." Ino plead.

Tsunade couldn't help but smile, truth be told, since Ino's mother died all those years ago, she claimed Ino as her own child. The thought of another grandchild coming into the picture was extremely heartwarming and exciting for her. Standing up, she spoke again. "I can't change how he's going to react, Ino. But I will tell you this.." She started as she walked to her granddaughter and pulled her to her feet. She then wrapped her arms around Ino and held her close. "I'm really happy for you."

Ino sniffled, trying desperately to hold back tears of joy. She was thankful for the one part of her family that, no matter what, always accepted and loved her. "Th-thank you, granny." She whispered as she rested her head on her grandmother's busty chest awkwardly.

"You're not outta the woods yet, though, Ino." Tsunade warned. Immediately, Ino's head shot up and she looked at Tsunade. "We still have to tell your father."

* * *

"Wh-what?!" Screamed Inoichi in an angry rage. His 'Baby Girl' Had just announced to him that she would be having a baby of her own. She couldn't have come at a worse time, he had just gotten home from a rough day at the station, and this was the last, absolute last thing he wanted to hear coming from his little girl's mouth. He stood from the dinner table and turned his back to his child, making his way to the kitchen as he rubbed his throbbing temples. "I just can't believe you could be so foolish, Ino!"

"Daddy, how can you say that?!" Ino snapped, she had tried to sound aggressive, but because her emotions were running so high, the stress and anxiety had caused her voice to crack. She too, stood from the table and cleared her throat. She began to immediately regret Tsunade's advice. She was told to just tell him, and be honest with him, but it was blowing up in her face. She had never seen her father so angry before, and it was starting to terrify her. Especially after what he had done to Shikaku.

Inoichi, annoyed, turned to Ino and glowered at her. His face was red with anger, and the tension in the room was almost tangible. "Ino, you realize your throwing away your dream to become a dancer, do you not? I don't understand what was going through your head!"

"I don't understand why _you_, can't be happy for me for once in your life!" Ino shouted loudly as tears fell from her red, swollen eyes. "All my life I've never been able to live up to your extreme expectations, and I'm sick of it! After every dance recital you would tell me what I could have done better on, never what I did good on! And you wanted to force me to be with Shikamaru when you knew he was nothing but an asshole! And now, you scream at me for being pregnant, but you don't know if _this_ was my lifelong dream!" She placed a hand on her stomach, tears still streaming down her cheeks rapidly. "Maybe all along, I've wanted to be a mom! Have you ever thought about that, dad?"

There was a long, silent pause that blanketed the entire Yamanaka house. It was painful for Ino as she stood staring at her father, waiting for a reply on his end. Nothing came. He simply glared her down and shook his head, his long, blonde hair swishing with the movement.

"You don't have anything to say?" Ino finally asked, though she was reluctant to know what the true response to that question would be.

"Get out of my house. I don't want to see you right now." He said, quietly. His calm tone was even more chilling and frightening than when he yelled, and it alarmed Ino a great deal. "Get out."

Ino took a step back, completely shocked at what her father had just spoken to her. "Wh-What?" She whispered as a shaky hand covered her mouth.

"Get out, get out, GET OUT!" He boomed as he lunged forward. Ino yelped in fear and rushed out the door, sprinting down the sidewalk as fast as she could to escape the terror her father had presented.

_I-I don't understand... _She thought. _Daddy's not usually that angry... _Ino gathered her composure the best she could and prepared to meet with Asuma and Tsunade about the next steps in the plan.

* * *

**A/N Sorry that this chapter was a bit more dramatic and heavy than usual! Hope you still liked it though...**


End file.
